Dangerous Life
by MelBelle94
Summary: Their loved ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boys lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brothers life was. Can they get back those they lost?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Chapter One:_

"_**You ain't my son!"**_

_The words of his biological father echoed in his mind as he looked down at his adoptive father, Mason, he was leaning back in his black leather chair, stroking his chin as he accessed the girl in front of him. _

"_Why should I even consider a child, your child?" The voice of his adoptive father was stern, it was filled with authority but a low tone that sounded threatening, it was always there. _

"_She's young, innocent, she will do anything to please" The father was older, John, he stood a least a foot away from his daughter, he held a small hat in his hands and refused to let his eyes leave the oak desk. _

"_Daddy!" She was frightened, it could be heard in her tone, could be seen in her actions, the way she shifted but her eyes never left the side of her father's face. _

_Mason leaned forward in his chair and evaluated her reaction. "What is your name, child?"_

_She glanced at him startled at his the sound of his voice. "Lexi" She stammered, Mason glared. _

"_Full name?" _

_She trembled with fear under his gaze. "Alexis Grace" _

"_Fitting" Mason mused as he turned to look at his son. "What do you think?" _

"_Now I suddenly get a say?" _

"_Don't be ungrateful, do you think you can work with her? Tame her…" _

_He rolled his eyes as he stepped out from the shadows, walking towards her, he watched as she tensed and held her breath. He stood in front of her and slid his smooth fingers under her chin and lifted until her eyes met his. _

"_Age?" _

_Lexi's voice was soft when she spoke. "Sixteen"_

_He raised an eyebrow as he raked his eyes over her body. "She's not legal" _

"_I'll make the arrangements, it won't be a problem" Mason told his son firmly as he picked up the phone. _

"_I suppose she'll do, Father" He let her go and turned to leave the office, he didn't want to marry, he didn't want to live the life he had. _

_He knew his father wouldn't understand, his father would call him ungrateful. He wasn't, they had given him the best of everything life had to offer, but what he truly wanted was to meet his biological brothers, to be a part of their world.  
He'd kept track of them over the years, they were well known to the police, well known to the law community.  
He wanted that life, the life of freedom, not the one he had, the life where he was forced to do this adoptive fathers bidding. Forced to obey, to do right because his father held people that were precious to his brothers, he kept them hidden, made his brothers think they were dead. _

_They would have been, if he didn't do as his father ordered. _

_He hadn't quiet closed the door when he heard his father's voice once more. "Where are you going?! Take her with you" Mason's voice was booming and he shuttered as he glanced back into the room. _

"_Come" He tried to be stern, like his father was with his mother, it would be the only way to please the old man. _

_Alexis kept her eyes on her father as she walked towards the door. "I hate you daddy" _

"_Teach her manners" Mason hissed at his son, he simply nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the office, shutting the door firmly. _

"_Watch how you speak around my father" _

"_Why? I don't want this! I don't want to marry you" Lexi told him angrily, it only made him sigh. _

_He knew if she continued down the path with an attitude it would anger his father, Mason's temper was one he didn't wish on anyone, the punishments that man dealt out were horrible.  
He pulled her quickly up the stairs and into his large bedroom. _

"_I'm only going to relay this once; my father is a hard man, a dangerous man. I am his son" He stated it slowly and she looked at him with wide eyes. "This means he expects me to act like him, I'm going to say this very slowly, you play by my rules and I don't hurt you, you don't then I'm going to have to make sure you do otherwise you have to deal with my father" _

"_I…"_

"_Don't! If my father finds out you don't do as you're told, that you speak like that to me, he will…he will find a way to make you listen; you don't want to know how. So I am going to say this once, listen to me, don't speak like that around my father, around my family, keep your manners in check, understand?" _

_Alexis nodded slowly to show her understanding; the way her hands quivered showed him she was too scared to do otherwise. "Yes"_

^..^

Kyle woke up with a start, breathing heavily as he bolted upright running a hand through his thick brown hair.  
He didn't understand why he was suddenly dreaming of his past, he'd lived it once, he didn't need to again.

"Kyle"

Hearing Brax's brought him back into the moment as he tried to shake the memory away, he hated what he was doing in Summerbay, he was escaping from his father but also doing his bidding in hopes of keeping those his brothers loved safe.  
He knew his father wouldn't hurt them as long as he did as order, as long as he played his role as the son of Mason Bennett.

"Kyle! You got work" Brax thundered and Kyle frowned.

Running his restaurant was what he meant, Kyle did find his brothers interesting, he classed them as family but they didn't see him that way, they saw him as a convenience, he was there to run to the restaurant and follow their orders.

Following orders seemed to be his life.

"Kyle!"

"Alright! I'm coming" Kyle shouted as he laid back and sighed, closing his eyes once again.

^..^

_Kyle stood up from the living room couch as his father's most trusted men came through the door, William carrying a woman's body. _

_His father wasn't far behind as he smiled sadistically, Kyle frowned as he glanced at the woman running his eyes over her, he wondered where he had seen her before. _

"_Father…" _

"_You seem to be incapable of following orders, she is here to ensure that you do, don't want to cause your brothers any pain now do you?" Mason taunted. _

"_You sick bastard" Lexi's voice rang out from behind Kyle on the couch; he simply turned and glared at her before his father had a chance to do something. _

"_Shut it Alexis" Kyle chastised and Lexi frowned as she stared at the woman with wide innocent eyes._

"_Do something about your wife, son, or I will have to"_

"_Don't concern yourself with her father, Alexis won't be a problem" Kyle ensured his father, as he grabbed Lexi and pulled her towards him, his hand gripped hers painfully reminding her to be silent, his father had been hounding him for the past month to rain her in. _

"_Good, I do hope she learns to behave soon. I will not tolerate her bringing shame to our family name" Mason told him as he motioned for William to take the woman away. "Here" _

_Kyle took the file from his father's hand, discreetly pushing Alexis behind him as he did._

"_Everything you need to know about the woman, you'll make sure she is comfortable, but you don't follow orders Kyle and I'll make it my business to bring a world of pain onto your brothers" Mason said as he turned for the stairs. "After all she means everything to one of them" _

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think, worth continuing? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boys lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two:_

Brax groaned when he heard the knocking at the front door, rolling off Ricky, he couldn't help but poked her lightly in the stomach as she grinned at him.

"That person isn't going away" Ricky teased and Brax swore under his breath as he stood up and pulled on his board shorts, Ricky just smirked as she followed his lead and slipped on a robe and followed him into the lounge room.

Opening the door they saw a brunette woman with her back to the them, she had long dark brown hair that was flowing down to the mid of her back, dressed well in a black maxi dress with black strappy sandals, a clutch in her hand.

"Can I help you?" Brax's voice was soft as he noticed the way she startled and spun around to face him.

"Uh…I'm looking for Kyle"

Brax glanced at Ricky as she came into view; the girl was no more than nineteen and looked quiet freaked out.

"Who are you?" Ricky asked kindly and she noticed the girl shift nervously.

"Alexis, Alexis Bennett" Lexi answered politely, Brax and Ricky shared a look.

"Sister?" Brax asked and Lexi shook her head, holding her hand out to show off the diamond ring.

"Wife"

"Your Kyle's wife?" Brax asked suspiciously and Alexis glanced at him.

"Yes Sir, I am" Lexi answered and Ricky raised an eyebrow as she heard her address Brax.

"Why don't you come in, I'm sure Kyle will be home soon, he's working" Ricky said and Lexi nodded slightly as Brax held the door open.

"How old are you?" Brax asked and Alexis glanced up as she slid onto a dining chair across from Ricky.

"I just turned nineteen"

"You got married young then, Kyle has been here a year. Did you get married right on eighteen?" Ricky asked as she glanced at Brax. "Make coffee, would you like a cup?" Ricky asked and Alexis shook her head.

"No, thank-you" Lexi said glancing at Brax before turning back to Ricky. "It's a rather long story"

"Oh, how long have you known Kyle?" Ricky asked and Alexis grimaced slightly.

"Since I was sixteen, three years"

"Quick marriage then" Brax observed, Alexis smiled slightly; she knew this was going to happen, had been warned that they would ask questions.

"Hey guys" Casey called as he entered the house with Heath and Bianca, carrying pizza.

"Who that?" Heath asked and they stepped closer and Alexis looked up from the table feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Alexis"

"She's Kyle's wife" Brax offered them, enjoying the disbelieving looks on their faces.

Heath scoffed as he opened the pizza box. "Kyle's married? Damn"

"You're married to that psycho?" Casey asked and Brax hit him over the back of the head causing Alexis to flinch.

"Thought you settled your differences?" Brax asked and Casey held up his hands in surrender.

"We have, doesn't mean I can't tease"

"So, how come we haven't seen you around?" Bianca asked nicely as she sat down on the table smiling as she took a slice of pizza. "Would you like one?"

"I shouldn't" Alexis said politely refusing. "I've been living in the city with his parents; it would be why you haven't seen me"

"His parents? You mean they are alive?" Brax asked and Lexi paused, looking at him with confusion.

"Very much alive" Alexis confirmed and Brax looked at his brothers.

"How come we ain't ever heard of them?" Heath asked and Lexi glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Kyle doesn't like to talk about them" Lexi offered as the front door slammed, nobody missed her reaction, the way she jumped in her seat.

"I see you haven't learnt anything" Kyle observed as he walked into the kitchen chucking his jacket on the beach, he didn't look at her. "You know Alexis, a year with my dad I thought you would have learnt something" Kyle commented as he turned around and advanced towards her, leaning down he gripped both sides of her chair, he didn't bother to look at his family.

"Kyle" Ricky called, it was clear she thought he was going to do something to her, but he simply kissed Alexis's cheek.

"Don't talk about matters that don't concern you, understand?" Kyle asked and Alexis nodded. "Good" Kyle said as he pulled back and grabbed a piece of pizza. "Let's go" Kyle told her as he watched her stand up.

"Hold up!" Brax shouted making everyone freeze. "You're married?"

"How come you never told us about your family?"

"What are you hiding Kyle?"

Kyle stared at him, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "See what happens when you can't abide by rules!" Kyle chided, Alexis just smiled weakly.

"Your father sent me"

"Do I look like I care?" Kyle snapped and Alexis flinched as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Get out of here, third door on the right"

Lexi sighed but turned around and left the room, Kyle simply groaned as he leaned back.

"Kyle…"

"It's none of your business Brax" Kyle told him and Brax rubbed his head.

"Not my business, what the hell was that just then? Treat her like she's your property" Brax accused him and Kyle glared at him.

"You think I like that? You all think I like that?" Kyle asked as he looked at each of them individually. "I do that so she doesn't have to deal with my father, you have no idea what he would do if he saw her speaking about matters that aren't her concern, about my business" Kyle said as he looked at Brax. "If I had it my way I wouldn't even be married. Now keep out of it" Kyle said firmly as he stood up and headed towards his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

^..^

_Kyle glanced up as his father entered his office without knocking; the angry expression on his face was enough to let Kyle know that something was wrong with Mason. _

"_What happened father?" _

"_What happened? Your stupid wife is what happened, if I lose my business deal with Japan…" Mason threatened and Kyle internally cursed. _

_They'd been married nearly six months and according to his father he was failing to tame her, she was constantly getting into his father's business. _

"_I've told you once Kyle, if you can't make her behave, I will. I won't have word getting out to our rivals that shame is coming to my family" _

_Kyle knew what his father was threatening, he'd witnessed his old man with his mother, it was horrible, he vowed to save Alexis from that fate. "I'll deal with it, what did she do?" _

"_What didn't she do…make her pay Kyle" _

"_I got it, father, she'll be in your office soon apologizing" Kyle promised as Mason left. _

_Kyle banged his fist on his desk as he alerted the housekeeper to find his wife, he'd been able to avoid it for six months, he didn't want to punish her, but he'd seen his mother bloody, he'd seen her bruised, so he wouldn't let his father deal with it. _

"_You wanted to see me" _

_Kyle shook his head and motioned to the door. "Close it, come here" He watched as she did as instructed, she had no problem following his direction but his father was another topic. "We've avoided this so far Lexi but you went too far, my father takes pride in his business" _

"_I didn't…"_

"_I am not finished" Kyle told her loudly, enforcing his authority. "Now I have to deal with you, you want to know what my father does to my mother if she disobeys him, he beats her. He's the fucking __**mafia**__, Alexis. He always gets what he wants; if you push him much more I won't be able to protect you" _

"_Kyle I…"_

"_I have to punish you, you can't go around ruining his business deals, I have lives depending on me. A woman…two little boys…a little girl" Kyle informed her and Alexis nodded sadly. _

"_I know" _

"_Then stop pulling your stupid stunts" Kyle growled at her and Lexi nodded. _

"_Okay" _

"_No Lexi not okay, yes sir, say it" _

_Lexi trembled but looked him in the eye. "Yes Sir" _

"_Better, god, you're going to get yourself killed" Kyle grumbled, he wouldn't put it past his father. "Now, how am I going to do this?" _

"_You don't have to" _

"_I don't have to? Alexis, are you insane? You can't get out of this one, my father will make them pay if I don't man up" Kyle grunted as he banged his fist against the table. "Come here" _

_He saw the way she trembled as she moved towards his, her face white as she stood in front of him, eyes wide with fear. _

"_It's meant to hurt but I'm only doing this so father won't kill anyone, I vowed to protect you Lexi, I'm stuck in a position" _

"_I know, it's okay Kyle, I'd rather you then him" Lexi said shuttering with fear at the mention of his father and Kyle sighed as he tugged on her hand pulling her face down over his lap. _

…

_Kyle lead her towards his father's office, holding her hand in his; he could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. Kyle tried not to be swayed, he couldn't be, his father had to believe he did what was needed. _

"_Father" Kyle called knocking on the door. _

"_Come in" _

"_Apologize and then I'll take you upstairs for a warm bath and then we will go out for dinner" Kyle told her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, Lexi smiled weakly as they entered the office. _

"_Ahh, I see you dealt with the problem" _

_Kyle looked down and nudged her and Lexi glanced up at the man sitting behind the desk. "I'm sorry for my behaviour; I hope I haven't ruined your chances with Japan, Mr Bennett" _

^..^

Alexis recoiled as she looked up to meet Kyle's gaze, it was clear he was angry as he leaned against the back of the bedroom door.

"What are you doing here Lexi?"

"Your father sent me, he wants a progress report but you've been dodging his calls" Alexis said quietly and Kyle chuckled.

"I'm aware, couldn't wait, could he. How are they?" Kyle asked and Lexi smiled slightly.

"Their fine" Lexi told him. "He wants me to stay for now, wants you to remember who you are. I'm here so you do, I'm at your disposal again" Lexi grumbled and Kyle frowned.

"Watch it! Father wants you here so I suppose you're staying, which is fucking fantastic" Kyle said as he smacked the desk sending cds crashing to the floor, it made a large bang. "How's he been treating you?"

"You've made it clear only you deal with me in a physical manner, he accepted it. He hit me twice, I reminded him, and he hasn't since. In saying that, he wants you to make sure I know my place"

"Twice is too many" Kyle said as he glanced down at her. "Alexis, it's better for you if you behave and follow my lead. I don't like punishing you, got it?" Kyle asked and Lexi gave a slight smile.

"Yes Sir"

Kyle cracked a slight grin. "Let's go, my father wants an update, I'll give him one" Kyle said as he held out his hand. "Come, and keep your mouth shut, alright?"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think, worth continuing? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Three:_

Kyle stood outside the guest house, his hand gripping Alexis's as he thought about the first time he entered the place. He hated seeing her so broken, but some of the fight was there, just buried.  
It was the first time he saw her, the first time Alexis had been allowed a friend, the first time he had made his own decision, the decision to protect her.

^..^

_Kyle walked through the door ignoring the two guys guarding the door. He wasn't surprised to see her sitting on the bed crying, her eyes red.  
He didn't approach her; he stayed on the far side of the room waiting for her to speak. _

"_What do you want from me? Who are you?" _

_He could tell by her tone that she was afraid, he felt sorry for her, she was usually a strong character from what he knew from the file. _

"_I'm Kyle" _

"_Why am I here?" _

"_You're here because you are Darryl's love interest. Aren't you Charlie?" Kyle asked, she frowned, her back straightening upright. _

"_How do you know that? Who the hell are you people?" Charlie's voice was loud and he immediately walked over to the bed, his steps were loud and large, it quietened her enough just watching him advance. _

"_Shh. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" Kyle asked and she nodded, her facial expression showed she wasn't convinced. "I'm going to tell you something's and you have to keep them to yourself, in return I will protect you. Understand?"_

"_Yes"_

"_My name, my birth name, is Kyle Braxton" _

_Her face was full of shock but she was shaking her head slightly. _

"_No. No! There is only three brothers" Charlie said firmly, Kyle just stared at her for a minute, he saw the bruise forming on the side of her face and he sighed. _

"_I'm their half brother, I was put up for adoption hence why I am here" Kyle told her and Charlie's unbelieving facial expression didn't change. "My father, you met him, yes?"_

"_Well he gave me this, so I suppose that classifies as meeting him" Charlie said brushing her fingers along her cheek. _

"_He won't touch you again" Kyle promised as a knock came from the door. "What?!" _

_The door opened to reveal Alexis; she was standing holding the door handle, looking at him weakly. _

"_Need something babe?"_

"_I heard you were home" Alexis said softly, he'd been gone a week on business, a long week for her being stuck in a house with his father. _

"_Shut the door" Kyle told her as he turned back to Charlie, she was watching them curiously. "Charlie, this is my wife Alexis" _

"_You're not old enough to be married" Charlie exclaimed and Kyle smirked slightly at Alexis's bright red face. _

"_My father made arrangements. Come here Lexi" Kyle ordered, she moved quickly and was by his side in a moment. "Charlie, where does Brax think you are?"_

"_I don't know…dead I think" Charlie muttered, tears were springing to her eyes again and Lexi huffed. _

"_Bastard!"_

"_Alexis!" Kyle reprimanded, the girl was driving him insane. "If I hear another word like that out of your mouth, I'll have to punish you. If father hears you calling him such names he will be furious" _

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry" Alexis sighed, shifting from foot to foot as he watched her. _

_Finally he nodded. "Good" _

"_You don't own her" Charlie told him firmly and Lexi rolled her eyes._

"_According to Mr Bennett he does, Kyle and I have an understanding Charlie, whatever you hear him say to me, do to me is only for my protection. If Mr Bennett thought Kyle wasn't doing what was expect the consequences would be unthinkable" _

"_I don't understand, who is your father? What does he expect from you?" Charlie asked frustrated. _

"_My father…" Kyle paused to find the words. "My father is part of a criminal organisation, high end, basically untouchable because nothing traces back to him…I'm being groomed to take over from him…Alexis is my wife, she was chosen for me" _

"_Chosen?"_

_Alexis shrugged as she made herself comfortable on the bed. "He means I was chosen because I was innocent, young, native and his father thought I would be easy to tame…"_

"_He was wrong" Charlie observed and Kyle scoffed. _

"_She's gonna get me murdered one day at this rate, doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut" _

"_I try, I really try Kyle" Alexis muttered and Kyle smirked. _

"_He'll kill you?" Charlie asked suddenly frightened for not only her safety but his as well. _

"_Who knows, my job is to keep you two safe" Kyle told her and Alexis giggled. "Be quiet, I'm still deciding what to do with you" _

"_Over what?" Lexi asked suddenly straightening up, an emotion Charlie couldn't place passing through her eyes. _

"_Am I mistaken or did I hear you have been sneaking around the compound grounds without your bodyguard, you know how father feels about that and I know you've been lurking around here, waiting to see Charlie" Kyle mused and Alexis huffed under her breath._

"_I'm sorry, forgive me?" Alexis asked innocently as she battered her eyelashes, Kyle chuckled. _

"_Oh I'll forgive you, once I figure out what do to with you" Kyle told her as his phone beeped. "I have to see father" He sighed as he checked it. "Come on Lexi" _

"_Can I stay, I'll keep Charlie company" Lexi pleaded as she glanced up at Kyle, a pout on her lips. _

_Kyle sighed as he reached over and put his slim fingers under her chin gripping lightly and pulling her chin down to release the pout. "I'll come and get you after my meeting with father, don't pout Alexis, you're not a child" _

"_Technically she is" Charlie added and Kyle glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. _

"_You're going to be interesting to have around" Kyle mused and Charlie frowned. _

"_I want to go home" _

"_You will…I'll find a way to get you home" Kyle promised as he squeezed her hand lightly, before he turned and gave Lexi a pointed look. "I'll be back then you and I are going to talk" _

"_I said I was sorry" _

"_What have I told you?" _

"_Sorry doesn't cut it" Alexis grumbled and Kyle nodded. _

"_Babe, you know how father is" Kyle said as he leaned down and kissed her head. "Behave, I'll be back soon" _

^..^

She was just an innocent bystander who got caught up in his father's war against the Braxton's. Unlocking the guest house he walked inside only to be greet by silence, followed by a loud giggling laugh, Kyle grinned as he recognized the sound.

"Lexi…"

"I know, don't speak about where you have been" Lexi muttered and Kyle nodded.

"Speak clearly, Father wouldn't appreciate you muttering" Kyle told her as they headed down the hallway into the living room.

"Uncle Kyle! Uncle Kyle!"

Kyle smiled as a pair of little arms wrapped around his stomach. "Hey little man"

"I'm not little, I'm three an half"

Kyle pretended to whack himself of the head. "How could I forget? You're so big now"

"Auntie Lexi, Uncles being silly"

Lexi knew where the cameras in the house were so she turned her back to them, it kept whoever was watching the feed from reading her lips. "He's always silly" Lexi teased as she scooped him up into her arms.

"Where is your Auntie Charlie?" Kyle asked.

"Upstairs with Ella and Hayde"

"Well let's go see Stella and Hayden, how about it"

"No need, we are here" Charlie said quietly as she entered the room. "Hey Ky, Lexi"

"Uncle Kyle!"

"My little angel" Kyle said as he scooped Stella up into his arms, kissing her cheek.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, angel"

"Auntie Lexi, why you go away like Uncle?" Hayden asked as he tugged at Alexis's dress. "You no come see me"

Lexi cringed, Kyle didn't know she had been coming to see them often, she was only meant to check on them. "I had to go see your Uncle. I'm back now" Lexi promised as she leaned down and hugged him.

"Squishing me!"

"Me sorry Rocco" Hayden said innocently as he reached around and patted him on the back; Kyle smirked at their behaviour as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Charlie.

"How you been?" Kyle asked as he kissed her head.

"As well as I can be, missed having you around, these kids have been driving me insane. Uncle, Uncle, Uncle – all they wanted was Uncle Kyle. Where have you been, it's been a few months, you don't visit as often" Charlie accused.

"I know, father has me away on business. Lexi's been here for you, correct?"

"Yes, but she broke rules to be in here all the time. We all know what happens when rules are broken" Charlie shivered and Kyle gave her a sympathetic look.

^..^

"_Lexi, please talk to me" Charlie begged as she grabbed Lexi's arm, Lexi looked down at Charlie's hand and sighed. _

"_I can't…I don't know what I'm allowed to say" Lexi told her. _

_Charlie frowned. "Why not?! Please, how do I leave? I want to go home…to my family" _

"_Are you insane, Charlie you are stuck here. Like me. Charlie I tried to leave once and I was caught" Lexi shuttered at the memory. "You're here until Mr Bennett sends you home" _

"_I can't stay, you don't understand" Charlie looked frantically around the room. "Can I tell you something, can I trust you?"_

"_Of course, what is it?" _

"_I have to leave because…I'm pregnant" Charlie quivered. "Please tell me that I'll be allowed to keep my baby" _

_Lexi sighed. "I don't know, Charlie. If you are caught, you will never leave their sight again" _

"_Are you allowed out of their sight?" _

"_No. hence why I'm in trouble, I have an assigned "Bodyguard" he isn't really a bodyguard, he is just there to make sure I don't do anything stupid" _

_Charlie gasped. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" _

"_Not for them it isn't" Lexi told her and Charlie scowled. _

"_Who are they?" _

"_The Mafia" Lexi said with a shrug. _

"_The Mafia? Oh my god, oh my god. What do they want me with me?" Charlie breathed heavily and Lexi sighed as she rested a hand on top of Charlie's. _

"_Breathe" Lexi commanded as she watched her take deep breaths. "You are Darryl Braxton's love. It means you are of interest" _

"_Why? What do they want with Brax; please say they won't hurt him" _

"_No. Kyle is the reason they are safe, you are just here as an insurance policy, Kyle will keep you safe as well" _

"_I don't understand. Why are you being so cryptic, why is he?" _

"_Listen…Kyle has wanted for a long time to be free of this family, free from his father; he wants to be with his brothers. You're here so Kyle is forced to stay; if he leaves Mason will no longer have a use for you so Kyle must protect you for the sake of Brax. If he doesn't…well he'll have no chance to be a part of that family because they'll hate him for leaving you here" _

"_What's he gonna do to you Lexi? Aren't you scared?" _

"_Of course I'm scared Charlie, but as long as you follow their rules, you'll be fine. Just be careful" _

"_What rules?!"_

"_Remember your manners, don't speak out of turn, and keep your nose out of their business" _

"_You've broken a lot of rules" Charlie observed and Lexi blushed. _

"_Yes…"_

"_What happens when you do?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it"_

"_Lexi, I want to know"_

"_I can't Charlie; Kyle's much lighter than his father. He finds creative ways to punish me, most of the time the old fashioned way. His father is more brutal"_

"_Lexi spit it out, say it"_

_The door shut loudly and Alexis jumped up from the bed, Kyle just smiled. "Alexis, answering questions is part of life" Kyle told her gently and Lexi nodded. _

"_She doesn't need to know" _

"_She does" Kyle grunted as he sat down in a large chair. "I went from a life of one, to three. I have to take care of both of you" _

_Lexi gave him a soft smile, but Charlie glared. "You're not punishing me" _

_Kyle gave Lexi a look and she leaned down, putting her mouth close to Charlies ear. "There are cameras, they have people watching, they lip read. Be polite. Trust me when I say you don't want Mr Bennett in here, he's ruthless" _

_Charlie groaned, as a tear slid down her cheek. "I want to go home" _

"_I know" Lexi touched her shoulder in comfort. _

"_Alexis, I have to deal with you" Kyle said as he stood up. "Charlie, someone will bring you food and I will drop by later" _

"_Can't you stay?" Charlie asked, she really didn't want to be alone. _

"_I can't, I'll be back. Lexi" _

"_Okay, okay" Lexi muttered as she walked towards the door, Kyle smacked her firmly on the ass as she walked past causing her to gasp. _

_Charlie sunk back into her pillows once they left, tears running down her cheeks as she thought of home. _

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think, worth continuing? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four:_

Kyle smiled slightly as he watched Charlie and Lexi lay the children down on the couch covering them with a blanket, he sat at the kitchen table, leaning back in the chair, watching them intently.  
He wanted to tell Charlie where he had been, but the thought of getting her hopes up and crushing them seemed to be too harsh. It was something his father would do.

"How long are you back for?"

Charlie's voice pulled him from his thoughts; he glanced up as she slid into a chair across from him.

Kyle smiled sadly. "Just today, I'll try and make it back more frequently" Kyle told her and Charlie nodded slightly.

"They miss their Uncle"

"I miss them" Kyle said as Lexi came to join them, he pulled her down onto his lap knowing the camera would pick the sudden movement, he needed his father to know he was still in charge.

"Kyle" Lexi shrieked at the sudden movement, as she tried to steady herself, Kyle's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hush. I can guarantee my father is watching" Kyle told her and Lexi sighed in understanding.

"What's he got you doing, Kyle?" Charlie asked and Kyle rubbed a hand through his hair.

"If I could tell you, Charlz, I would" Kyle promised and Charlie nodded sadly.

"Are you at least safe?" Charlie asked and Kyle chuckled.

"Would my father allow anything to happen to his only son?"

Lexi shifted in his lap, muttering something under her breath. Kyle frowned as his grip on her tightened slightly. "Oww, Kyle!"

"Muttering, isn't good form, Lexi" Kyle reprimanded.

A chuckle could be heard, he saw the way Alexis and Charlie froze. "Still got a handle on your wife, son. That's rather reassuring" Mason said as he walked further into the room.

Kyle squeezed Alexis once, reminding her to remain silent. "Isn't that what you want, father?"

"It should be what you want, son" Mason chided lightly as he glanced at Charlie. "Are you going to calm down, now that you've seen him you have no reason to be destructive"

Kyle glanced at Charlie with a raised eyebrow, she looked at him sheepishly, and the once strong cop disappeared in front of Mason Bennett. "He asked you a question" Kyle spoke when Charlie didn't answer, he knew his voice seemed a little harsh but it was nothing compared to what his father would do, he hadn't such tolerance for disrespect.

"Yes, I'm calm" Charlie responded almost immediately, and Kyle nodded as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Father?"

"I want a report, I haven't heard from you Kyle, I do recall telling you to check in" Mason spoke, his voice was low and Kyle didn't react but he could feel the reaction in Lexi's body and see it in Charlie's.

"I have been rather busy, I have time now" Kyle informed him as he tapped Lexi's hip; she slid off his lap and took a vacant seat. "Your office?"

Mason grumbled as he stormed out of the guest house and Kyle rolled his eyes at his father's dramatic actions.  
When the old man wanted something, it was clear he wanted it almost immediately. Kyle couldn't, he didn't want Charlie to hear what he had to say.

Standing up, he kissed Alexis on the top of her head. "Behave"

Lexi shuttered at Kyle's warning. "I always do"

Kyle snickered; she didn't behave, not when it counted. "And Charlie, we will talk about what happened when I was gone" Kyle said and Charlie laughed.

"I had to give him a taste of what I was like before" Charlie told him and Kyle smirked.

"You will be that person again" Kyle promised and Charlie shrugged, it was as though she had resigned to her fate. "Charlie…"

"I know, Ky, just leave it, please"

Kyle sighed but nodded. "Alright, I'll be back"

^..^

Walking into this father's office, he saw the older man leaning back in his desk chair, whiskey in hand. Kyle couldn't remember a time when his father didn't like to drink, to taste the finest alcohol, the bottles that lined the glass cabinet by the bar.

"A glass?"

"No, thank-you, father" Kyle spoke as he took a seat in the black leather chairs in front of the desk.

"How is it going?"

Kyle sighed. "They don't trust me, sending Alexis didn't help, they now know I'm keeping things from them. You for example"

Mason chuckled. "You didn't tell them about us, your mother shall be disappointed"

"And tell them what, father, you know it isn't simple" Kyle said as he leaned forward in his chair. "I need time; I'm going to have to find a way to explain why I've kept you hidden"

"Then don't keep us hidden, we'll take a day trip" Mason told him and Kyle fought to react, the last thing he wanted was for his father to officially meet his brothers.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

Mason glared. "Well I do, it's settled, your mother and I will schedule a trip for Wednesday"

Kyle nodded, but the rage within his body was evident in his eyes. "Whatever suits, father"

"Alexis, will be staying with you. That girl is trouble" Mason told him firmly and Kyle fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"What has she done father?"

"The question you should be asking yourself is; why does she believe that she can do as pleased" Mason paused as he looked Kyle in the eyes, a deadly expression playing within them. "You need to be harsher"

Kyle glared back, defiantly. "I can handle my wife, father. I'll deal with her as I see fit"

"As you've made it clear to me before, son, just don't go letting her run around Summerbay. I want her on a tight leash"

Kyle felt the disgust at his father's words but nodded. "I understand"

"Well then, I shall see you Wednesday" Mason told him as he turned to his computer, Kyle knew those words were final and he was dismissed.

The most important thing on his mind was how to warn his brothers about his father's arrival, how to refrain them from asking too many questions without raising suspicion.

^..^

Kyle knew returning to the house, in the dead of night would cause suspicion in its own way but he was too tired to think about the outcome as he ushered Alexis through the front door.  
He'd spent the last few hours, trying to calm Charlie down enough that she wouldn't cause any trouble, a promise that he would return next week seemed to make her more compliant. The children were something else altogether; it took three stories later, a dozen hugs and three special promises before they released him and allowed him to tuck them into bed.  
He understood their desire to keep him close; he was the only father figure they had ever known. They wanted him to stay and care for them; at times he knew it would be much easier, much safer.

"Where the hell have you been, Kyle Braxton?"

Kyle felt Alexis jump backwards into him at the sound of Ricky's voice as she and Brax emerged from the hallway.

"I had something to deal with" Kyle muttered as he glanced down at Lexi, rubbing his hands over her arms. "Go on, get to bed babe" Kyle told her and Alexis nodded.

"Goodnight"

"You've got some explaining to do" Brax told him and Kyle nodded.

"I know, can it wait til morning, I'm tired"

Ricky laughed slightly. "Is that pink texta?" Ricky asked as she tilted his chin to take a look at his next.

"Stella" Kyle grumbled under his breath and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"Another wife of yours?" Brax asked sarcastically and Kyle looked disgusted.

"God no! I don't date kids, Brax" Kyle spat at him as he moved away from Ricky's hand. "I'm going to bed"

Brax turned to Ricky with a raised eyebrow, a dark expression and Ricky sighed. "I know, we'll find out what he's hiding Brax, just leave him for tonight"

"Fine, let's get to bed. Ruby's coming home tomorrow; I'd like to look presentable, instead of dead to the world"

Kyle crawled into bed and pulled Alexis's small frame against his body, he felt her shutter and he dropped a light kiss to her head in comfort. "Sleep baby"

"I'm sorry, Ky"

Kyle sighed. "I know, fathers pissed that you've been causing trouble. I thought I told you to behave"

"You did"

"Lexi, I can't protect you when I'm not there"

Lexi sighed as his grip tightened. "I know. Did you see your mother?"

Kyle shifted uncomfortably. "I caught a glimpse. Fading bruises, it will be why fathers waiting til Wednesday to make his appearance"

Lexi squirmed. "He's coming here? Kyle"

"Stay still and stop your whining" Kyle grumbled as his grip tightened again to enforce his words.

Lexi froze and he released his tight hold. "Sorry, I just…I hate him"

Kyle groaned. "Lexi, he's coming, it's not up for discussion. I have to find a way to calm my brothers down before he gets here"

"I know"

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake" Kyle told her gently, reminding her she wasn't alone as that was her greatest fear, him not being there for her.

"Goodnight Ky, I love you"

"I love you too, babe" Kyle whispered against her neck, he remember the first time he ever spoke those words to her.

^..^

"_I'm sorry"_

_Kyle hurried up the stairs at the sound of Alexis desperate plea, his eye darkening at the sight of his father towering over his wife, his wife of eight months. _

"_Sorry? That's all you can say for yourself, you selfish brat" _

_Kyle cautiously step forward as he saw his father starting to raise his hand. "Father, what is going on?" _

_Mason spun around at the sound of his son's voice, his eyes dark with anger, face flushed. "I expected you to tame her, you can't then I am going to get rid of her" Mason growled and Kyle's eyes flashed to Lexi who pressed back into the wall, she was terrified and Kyle couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _

"_Alright, father, I'll deal with her" Kyle told him and Mason nodded. _

"_Make sure you do, I'll find you another wife if you can't keep this one in line" _

"_I will" Kyle promised and Mason stormed off, Kyle let his eyes linger after his father until his bedroom door slammed. Kyle couldn't help feeling weak at the thought that his mother could be in there, about to deal with his father's anger, he wanted to protect her but he remembered the last time he tried and it made him cringe. _

"_I'm sorry, Kyle" _

_Alexis's voice brought his focus back to her. "Come on, let's go to our room" Kyle said as he motioned for her to follow him. _

_Once they were in the safety of the bedroom Alexis let the tears escape her eyes, and Kyle wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry; I don't want you to hit me" _

"_I'm not going to slap you" Kyle told her as he rubbed her back, he couldn't bring himself to strike her across the face no matter what she did, he couldn't bring himself to mark her that way. _

"_Promise?" Alexis whimpered and Kyle nodded as he pulled her over to the bed, sitting her down on his lap he nuzzled her neck affectionately. _

"_Do you remember what I promised you, baby?" _

_Lexi nodded slightly. "You are always going to protect me from your father, only punish me when you deem it's unavoidable" Lexi murmured and Kyle nodded. _

"_That's right. Do you think I have to punish you? Do you think father will know if I don't?" Kyle asked and Lexi let the tears roll down her cheeks. _

"_He's so angry with me Kyle, I didn't mean to" Lexi cried and Kyle sighed as he hugged her. _

"_Stop, baby, stop" _

"_Don't let him kill me" Lexi wailed into Kyle's chest and he felt his grip tighten on her. _

"_He won't lay a hand on you, your mine" Kyle told her firmly as he pulled her slightly away from his body. "You're going to apologize to him, and you're going to mean it Alexis. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes Sir" Lexi responded immediately and Kyle leaned his forehead against hers. _

"_I love you, I might not say it, but I do" Kyle murmured as he kissed her softly. _

"_I hate that I love you too" Lexi told him through her tears and Kyle chuckled. _

"_Come on baby, I have to punish" _

"_Go light" Lexi begged and Kyle smiled. _

"_Don't I always?" _

"_Yeah, you do" Lexi murmured as she kissed him and stood up; he pulled her face down across his lap. _

"_I love you, Lex" _

"_I love you too, Ky. I'm really sorry, I made him angry" _

_Kyle smiled. "I didn't marry you so you could lie down and be treated like a dog, I like your fight Lex, you just have to realise when to stop" _

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think, worth continuing? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Five:_

Kyle walked out of the bedroom, down the hall dressed in a pair of dark black denim jeans, black shirt and black globes. He'd had just slipped out of the shower, he was irritated, he didn't know what he was going to do about his father wanting to meet his brothers, what he was going to stay to them to keep them from asking questions.

"You're not working today"

Kyle jumped startled at the sound of Brax's voice and turned to face him, he wasn't surprised to see them all sitting at the table, watching him and waiting for answers.

"Why not?" Kyle asked, but he already knew, it was hard not to.

Brax at him. "We want answers"

Kyle nodded as he opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. "I know" Kyle muttered.

"Breakfast is here" Bianca said as she pointed to the table, Kyle glanced over and nodded. "Where's Lexi?"

"Shower" Kyle said as he took the vacant seat at the end of the table, just as Lexi stepped into the room in one of his oversized shirts, Heath scoffed and Kyle glanced over.

"I don't have any clothes, your father was in a hurry to get me here" Lexi said softly and Kyle nodded.

"We'll go shopping later, raid my closet, you'll find something" Kyle told her. Alexis nodded and turned around to leave the room, she barely made a sound, her feet light and Kyle raised an eyebrow as he picked up a piece of toast. "Manners, Lex"

"Thank-you, Ky" Lexi murmured as she slipped into the hallway.

Casey glared at Kyle. "She's not a child"

Kyle glanced at him. "I'm aware; my father would take her not using manners as a sign of disrespect"

"Always do what daddy tells you?" Heath asked and Kyle sighed.

"It's a lot more complicated than you might think, Heath" Kyle said as he held out his hand to Lexi, she returned to the room in his shirt and a pair of white shorts, hers, which surprised him.

"I found them in the back of your drawers, must have got mixed up with your things when you moved" Lexi explained as she slid onto his lap, Kyle nodded as he handed her a piece of toast. Lexi glanced at him, kissing his cheek. "Good morning"

"Morning baby"

"Alright, so how long have you two been married?" Ricky asked and Kyle dropped his hand to Lexi's thigh.

"Three years" Kyle told them and Brax coughed.

"That's not legal, she was what…sixteen?" Brax told him and Kyle glance at him, he knew it wasn't, but his father had friends in high places, as well as her parents signing a waver form made the marriage legal.

"Yes she was, and you can see the papers if you don't believe it" Kyle offered and Bianca held up her hand.

"We believe you, but how?" Bianca asked, it was clear she was confused.

Lexi shifted uncomfortably on Kyle's lap. "My parents agreed to the marriage, thought it was best"

"Best? You were sixteen, who lets a teenager get married?" Brax asked, his voice was loud and Lexi visibly flinched. "Sorry, it's just…we didn't know Kyle was married or that his parents were alive, it's a lot to take in" Brax muttered and Alexis nodded.

"So your mother is married?" Ricky asked and Kyle shook his head.

"I'm adopted"

Heath chuckled. "Do we know you at all?"

"Who the fuck are you Kyle?" Brax asked, his voice was low and dangerous.

Kyle frowned as he glanced at Lexi, he wasn't sure what to tell them and what to keep to himself. If his parents who indeed coming to meet them then he knew certain secrets had to be maintained. "I'm one very long story" Kyle muttered and Lexi looked at him.

"We'll let's start with the basic questions" Bianca said and Casey raised his eyebrow.

"She's going all principal on us" Casey teased lightening the mood and everyone let out a small chuckle at the offended look on Bianca's face.

"Shut it, Casey Braxton, this principal/sister in-law, got you through school" Bianca teased and Casey nudged her shoulder. "What are your parents' names Kyle?" Bianca asked and Kyle exhaled.

"Mason and Juliet"

Brax frowned, to him they sounded like proper names. "What are they like?" Brax asked, he followed Bianca's lead but in his mind it sounded easier to pound it outta him. He had let Kyle live in his house but yet he knew nothing about him.

"Uh, my mother is well…" Kyle glanced at Lexi and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Shy" Lexi offered and Kyle nodded.

"My mother is shy, and my father is…uh…loud" Kyle told them, Ricky looked at Brax; it was clear to them all that Kyle was telling them half a truth. "You'll actually meet them, tomorrow" Kyle said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Their coming here?" Heath asked curiously.

Kyle nodded slightly as he shifted nervously. "Yeah, uh…my father wants to meet you"

"Well I'd like to meet him to" Brax said, he had to admit he was curious about Mason Bennett and why Kyle had kept him a secret, hearing Lexi scoff, made him look up.

Kyle glared at her. "Don't start. We've spoken about this, he's coming, we aren't discussing it Lex, am I understood?"

Lexi blushed as she realised everyone was staring, so she nodded. "Yes"

Brax glared at his younger brother. "Are you going to explain what the hell gives you the right to speak to her like that?" Brax asked sternly and Kyle frowned as he heard his phone ringing from the bedroom, the ringtone he had given his father.

"That's my father, Lex, go and get it" Kyle said as he helped her up. "And try to be polite, I'm not ready for another one of his lectures" Kyle muttered and Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, was it you said to me yesterday? Muttering isn't good form" Lexi teased and Kyle smirked, at her smile as she skipped towards the bedroom. "Do you think he'll appreciate me hanging up on him?"

"Alexis" Kyle warned and all he heard was her giggle from the bedroom.

Brax crossed his arms and glared at the brother before him. "Just what makes you so obedient?" Brax asked and Kyle glared at him.

He wouldn't tell them, because he knew if he did then Brax would go after his father and most likely end up dead. "None of your business" Kyle told him as Lexi emerged out of the hallway, her face was flushed as she glared at Kyle. "What now?" Kyle asked exasperated.

"They're at Angelo's"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review!  
This chapter was a bit of a filler, just so you can see how much Kyle doesn't want to tell them, not answering their questions properly and keeping himself guarded. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Thank-you to NZGirl25/PsychGirl25 for all your help! Check out her stories._

_._

_._

_Chapter Six:_

Kyle held onto Lexi's waist as they walked into Angelo's, to say he was suspicious was an understatement, he knew his father would never change his plans for anything. Kyle knew for Mason to voluntarily travel to Summerbay a day early meant there was something of value that would come from the trip; Kyle just wasn't sure what that was.

"Is that them?" Brax asked as he jerked a thumb to the couple that was seated in a booth, sharing a bottle of the finest champagne Angelo's had.

Kyle nodded nervously. "Uh yeah, listen, just follow my lead. And please don't ask any questions about my childhood" Kyle told them as he glanced down at Alexis, he had asked Brax for some of Ruby's clothes, he couldn't allow Lexi to see his father if she wasn't dressed nicely. It wasn't to say Lexi wanted to see them at all; she was rather adjitated that she had to appear. "Remember the rules, and please behave"

Alexis bit her lip as she nodded slightly. "I will"

Heath nudged Kyle as he stepped forward. "What rules?" He asked curiously.

"Just please do as I've asked" Kyle repeated and Brax could see the slight distress in his younger brothers eyes making him wonder.

"Alright mate, but when we get home you're going to tell us everything" Brax told him, his voice was threatening and Kyle nodded slightly, though he knew he could never tell them what they needed to know.

Approaching the table, Kyle masked his emotions and glanced down at his parents. "Mother, Father" Kyle greeted as he leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek lightly. He noticed the bruises were covered with a layer of makeup and a long sleeved coat, tricks he could remember her using since he was a toddler.

"Kyle, I've missed you" Juliet murmured as she stood up, hugging her son tightly but it didn't last long.

"Juliet, you'll suffocate him"

Kyle glanced at his father as he released his mother from the hug; he knew what the words meant. His father didn't allow hugging of a child, especially of him, Mason had always been afraid it would turn him weak.

Brax noticed the exchange, but didn't say anything as per Kyle's wish. "Have you decided what you want to eat?"

Mason glanced over at him. "You're not getting it for us are you?" Mason asked. "You have your staff for that, yes?"

Brax nodded slightly. "Yes I do, I was just going to take the order" Brax started to say but Mason waved his hand dismissively.

"Sit down, staff is hired for a purpose" Mason instructed.

Brax sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glanced at Ricky. "I can get Lucas" Brax finally agreed. "Excuse me"

"Better" Mason commented as he turned to Kyle. "Shall you introduce your mother and I?"

Kyle involuntarily tightened his grasp on Lexi as he glanced at his brothers. He wasn't sure what his father was playing at as he knew exactly who they were, but he knew better than to argue with his father. "These are my brothers, Heath and Casey, you just spoke to Darryl" Kyle was careful to use proper names, not nicknames. "Heath's wife, Bianca and Erica is Darryl's girlfriend" Kyle introduced as he gestured towards his parents. "My mother Juliet and father Mason"

"Pleasure" Mason said, picking up a menu and briefly scanning it before putting it down. "Pizza is the majority of the menu; do you have anything different perhaps?"

Kyle turned to his father with a frown. "Father, please" Kyle sighed; he knew his father expected the finest things in life but Kyle was certain that he knew he wouldn't get it at Angelo's.

Juliet noticed her son's discomfort, she knew she would pay for speaking but did so anyway. "Mason, treat yourself. You'll enjoy a slice of pizza or perhaps the chicken schnitzel?" Juliet offered.

Mason turned to her, and Kyle noticed the look in his father's eyes. "Juliet"

"Father, the pizza is made fresh by our chef" Kyle said, he hoped by speaking it would cause the obvious discomfort to fade.

Ricky noticed it; she glanced at Kyle and then Mason. "What do you do for a living Mr Bennett?"

Kyle breathed sharply, as he waited to hear how his father would explain the mafia, he'd heard many different descriptions over the years.

"I work in law enforcement" Mason spoke, he never missed a beat.

Ricky smiled. "Law enforcement, interesting. Are you a police officer?"

Mason chuckled lightly. "No, my dear. I simply work in the industry. What do you do for a living, Erica?"

"I help Darryl out here, mostly with the books and I have been made partial owner"

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief when Ricky called him Darryl not Brax, his father didn't care for a name like such.

Mason nodded slightly as he lifted his glass of champagne. "Intriguing. How long have you owned Angelo's, Darryl?"

Kyle glanced at his father, he knew Mason was fishing for information and the more he did, the more questions Brax would have. "Father…"

"Darryl is capable of answering a question, Kyle" Mason said sternly, Kyle nodded slightly as he turned his eyes to Brax.

"Close to four years now" Brax answered, he did think it was odd that Mason was asking so many questions, but he was able to put it down to him being curious about his son's family.

"Impressive. I do own a restaurant or is it two restaurants, darling?" Mason asked his wife, Juliet looked away from Alexis.

"Four, dear"

Mason nodded. "That's correct, though I do have staff that take care of them. Do you have someone taking care of this place while you are busy?"

Brax inclined his head towards Heath and Casey. "I have my brothers and there are certain other staff that I trust"

"Your brothers, Heath and Casey, they work here as well?" Mason asked, the distaste could be heard in his voice as he glanced at Kyle, it was clear he didn't like the thought of his son working at Angelo's. "Is it a family business?"

Lexi glanced over at Kyle as she saw him shift in his seat, his father's gaze was heavy and it was clear Kyle was adjitated.

Brax noticed his middle brother's slight discomfort and it confused him slightly. "It was originally mine, then I stated giving shifts to my brothers, so yeah, you could say that"

Mason nodded as he tilted his head in slight respect. "I admire a man that has a foundation, family business is the backbone of a fortune" Mason told him.

Casey nudged Kyle. "You right, bro? You look a little pale there" Casey said quietly as to not attract attention and Kyle nodded.

"Fine" He muttered as he turned to his father. "You weren't due to arrive til tomorrow…"

Mason glared for a moment before remembering his surroundings and a mask feel back into place. "You're my son, Kyle, other business can wait"

Kyle knew that Mason's business had always been more important; it caused the tension in the air to rise between the father and son.

Lexi saw what was happening; biting her lip she knew what she said next would land her in trouble. "So, Mr B, you kill anyone lately?" Lexi joked; it was to ease the tension but also to let a secret slip to the brothers in the process.

Brax's eyes widened, enough for Kyle to notice, he kicked Brax and Lexi under the table. Thankful that his father didn't notice Brax's reaction.  
Lexi glanced down, her hands folded neatly in her lap; she could feel the anger coming from Kyle as well as Mason.

"Lexi. Outside. Now" Kyle demanded as he stood up, his chair flew back a little.

"That might be a good idea" Mason said, glaring at Kyle, hinting to Kyle that he wanted a bigger punishment for Lexi this time.

Kyle nodded slightly as he pulled Alexis toward the stairs. Brax frowned at the exchange and glanced at Mason, the older man was glaring daggers at his son's wife as she was pushed towards the stairs.

Brax could see he had to say something to ease the tension. "Jokes, sometimes aren't that great. Uh..." Brax turned to look at the family for help.

"How long are you staying in town?" Bianca asked.

^..^

Kyle tugged on Alexis's arm as he pulled her down the side of Angelo's, she glanced up at him meekly and he glared.

"I'm sorry"

Kyle shook his head. "You're always fucking sorry, do you have any idea what you just did in there?" Kyle fought to keep his voice from rising and Lexi stiffened as she leaned against the wall, Kyle moved forward and placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her between him and the wall. "He's going to be furious, you're damn lucky we aren't in the comfort of his home" Kyle whispered lowly and Lexi nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ky" Lexi whispered as she hung her head, he groaned.

Kyle had to admit, it was the first time he had been beyond angry with Lexi, in a few words she had leaked a rather important secret to his brother, he was thankful Brax had been the only one to take any notice.

"Sorry, isn't good enough Lexi, that was outright dangerous. Father, doesn't like his private life being exposed" Kyle said as he lifted her chin with his smooth fingers. "What are we going to do about this?"

^..^

Mason looked at Bianca, allowing any emotions of anger towards Alexis to fall behind the mask. "Not too long, we just wanted to see Kyle"

"So, not a long visit then?" Casey spoke.

"No, not this time"

"A shame" Brax murmured, he was undecided if he wanted them to stay, it was clear there was a lot of secrecy regarding the family.

Mason nodded slightly. "Perhaps we'll stay the night as well" Mason said as he glanced at Juliet.

Brax followed his gaze and saw the worried look in her eyes, the fear that held them as she stared at the entrance of Angelo's, it was obvious that was waiting for Kyle and Lexi to return.  
They emerged moments later, Kyle was firmly guiding Lexi towards the table, her face flushed, it was evident that tears had been falling, but she didn't make a sound as she slid into the chair beside Brax.

"What are we talking about?" Kyle asked gruffly as he rested his hand on Lexi's thigh and squeezed, Brax glanced down when he noticed her back stiffen.

"We were discussing how long your mother and I were going to be staying for?" Mason answered as he met Kyle's gaze.

"Uh…how long are you going to be staying for?" Kyle asked nervously and Mason smirked slightly.

"The night, shall we do dinner together?"

"Of course, whatever suits, father" Kyle spoke cautiously.

Brax glanced at Ricky for help; he didn't partially want Kyle alone with Mason until he worked out what was going on, he wanted more information.

"Dinner at our house?" Ricky offered.

Mason glanced at her. "Thank-you for the invitation, Erica, but I might decline this time"

Juliet looked away from Lexi, her eyes portraying an emotion unknown to most. "Don't be ungrateful, Mason, of course we accept" Juliet spoke softly; the family was shocked at the way Kyle when ridged in his seat, Brax noticed his grasp on Lexi's leg had tightened considerably.

"I can cook your favourite" Lexi offered and Mason nodded stiffly.

"See that you do, Alexis" Mason responded sharply.

"She will, won't you Lexi?" Kyle asked, Heath kicked his brother at the forceful sound of Kyle's words, it was clear he was ordering her to.

"Yes" Lexi said softly.

Brax frowned at the exchange as food was delivered to the table; everyone took interest in the plates in front of them, instead of the conversation until Mason spoke.

"Kyle, I trust you took care of the issue" Mason said referring to Lexi.

Kyle looked over at his father as he lifted the slice of pizza from his plate. "Yes"

"Mrs Bennett, what do you do career wise?" Bianca asked and Lexi giggled slightly, Kyle went to kick her under the table but mistakenly got Brax who glared at him.

"Dad, Ricky"

Brax glanced up to see Ruby making her way over to the table, smiling brightly. Kyle's eyes flashed to his father, Mason wore a sly grin and Kyle physically felt sick. It was evident why his father had come to the bay; the reason was making their way to the table.

"Ruby"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review!  
The next chapter is a continuation, hope you enjoyed this. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven:_

_Kyle glanced at Charlie with a raised eyebrow, she stood before him with her arms crossed and a deadly expression in her eyes. Kyle didn't realise how suborn she was until this moment, he could see the sheer determination in her eyes. _

"_Promise me she won't end up here" Charlie demanded. _

_Kyle sighed; she wouldn't understand that sometimes he had no control. She wanted his word that her daughter would be safe, that Ruby wouldn't end up imprisoned in Mason's guest house with her. "Charlie" _

_Charlie shook her head defiantly. "Promise me!" Charlie commanded. _

"_I'll do my best to ensure Ruby is safe, I'll do my best to keep her off my father's radar" _

_Charlie arched her eyebrow. "Promise me?" Charlie asked, her voice shaking. "I can't let Ruby get hurt by your father" _

_Kyle nodded. "I'll try, I promise, I'll keep her safe" Kyle finally agreed and he heard Charlie sigh in relief. _

"_And the baby I'm carrying?" Charlie asked. _

_Kyle let his jaw drop, pregnant?! He wasn't sure what he could say or do. "You're pregnant?!" _

_Lexi giggled from her position on the bench, she was swinging her legs back and forth, acting normal for once just out of sight of the cameras. "Told you, he's gonna freak out!" _

_Charlie let out a small giggle as she glanced at Kyle, seeing his stunned expression seemed to worry her. "I'm pregnant, and nothing can happen to this baby, you hear me?" Charlie's voice was stern and Kyle nodded slowly as he turned to Lexi. _

"_You knew!" Kyle accused and she grinned. "Could've warned me" _

"_Where's the fun in that?" Lexi teased, Kyle shook his head as he turned to Charlie. _

"_I promise you, that your children will always be safe" Kyle told her and Charlie smiled gratefully. "In return, I want you to be honest with me; it's the only way I can guarantee protection" _

_Charlie squirmed slightly under his intense gaze but nodded. "Alright, honesty in return for my children's safety I can do" _

_Kyle nodded as he spun to face Alexis. "And you my sweet wife, you're going to be completely honest with me, aren't you?" Kyle asked as he approached her, Lexi smiled at him and bobbed her head. _

"_Of course, my dear husband" Lexi spoke, Kyle slid his fingers under her chin and lifted slightly, he gripped with a little force. _

"_Complete honesty, Lex" Kyle told her sternly. "I can't protect you if you chose to keep things from me" _

"_Ky" Charlie murmured as she stepped forward, placing her hand on his arm, he dropped his grip on Lexi's chin. "Don't…I asked her to keep it from you until I was ready" _

_Kyle sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face, he leaned forward and kissed Lexi's cheek lightly. "I need you both to be honest, I am trying my best…but unless all the facts are clear I can't protect you. What would have happened if my father found out about the baby before I did?" Kyle asked as he turned around and started to leave the room. _

"_Kyle" Lexi called and he stopped. "You're doing a good job" _

_Kyle scoffed as he spun back around. "I'm doing a good job?...I do my father's bidding, he kidnapped Charlie and I can't let her return without him coming after me, after my brothers, Lexi…I control you, every aspect because he threatened your life if I didn't man up" Kyle exhaled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _

"_Ky…" Charlie breathed but he took a step back. _

"_Just leave it, your children will be safe, the moment I get a free moment I will find Ruby, I'll make sure to keep her off my father's radar" Kyle told her as he left the guest house, he slammed the front door. _

^..^

Kyle kept his eyes trained on his father as Ruby hugged her dad and Ricky, he wasn't sure what his father was playing at but it made him nervous. The thought of something happening to Ruby after he spent years protecting her…it made Kyle feel ill.

Kyle lifted his gaze away from his father as he felt Lexi tap his hand gently, he glanced over and saw her squirm slightly uncomfortably, noticing his tight grip on her leg, he let go and she took his hand in hers, squeezing slightly.

"Father, Mother, I think it's best if we continue this tonight" Kyle said as he glanced over at Brax and Ruby, his eyes meet the teenage girls, he could see her fighting the urge to react.

"Son…"

Kyle shook his head. "Come to the house later, for dinner, give my brothers time to greet their guest" Kyle said abruptly and Mason smirked.

"I have something of importance to discuss with you" Mason said firmly and Kyle sighed but nodded. "Juliet, you'll wait at the car"

Kyle glanced over to make sure his brothers weren't listening; the last thing he wanted was for them to hear how his father spoke to women, to his mother.

"Yes, dear" Juliet spoke softly as she rose from her seat, kissing his cheek as well as Kyle's. "I'll see you later, Kyle"

"Good-bye mother" Kyle said softly as he watched his mother say a quick polite, good-bye, to his brothers. "You want to speak now?" Kyle asked his father.

Mason glared. "Is there something more important to you?"

Kyle noticed his father's look and shook his head. "Of course not, the office is private we can talk there, last door on the left" Kyle told him and Mason nodded as he inclined his head in Lexi's direction.

"Bring her"

Kyle glanced at Alexis's and noticed her quivering lip. "No father, I handle my wife, my way" Kyle said firmly.

Mason grumbled his disapproval as he headed for the office, leaving Lexi and Kyle seated.

"Kyle…I…"

"Hush" Kyle murmured as he stood up only to have a pair of arms encircle his waist.

"Uncle Kyle" Ruby murmured against his chest.

Kyle glanced down and pushed her back slightly, whipping his head around to check his father was in the office. "Rubes, we've spoken about this. You can't advertise to the world that you know me, remember?" Kyle asked and Ruby nodded in understanding.

"But I haven't seen you in three months" Ruby complained and Kyle nodded.

"We can talk about it later, Ruby, listen" Kyle commanded as he glanced at Lexi. "Keep an eye on that door" Kyle warned and Lexi bobbed her head up and down. "My parents are in town, no matter what happens, you cannot let anyone know you know me. Do you understand?" Kyle asked firmly and Ruby nodded a worried look in her eyes.

Brax stepped forward and pulled Ruby back to him. "What the hell is going on, how do you know Ruby?"

Kyle frowned. "I can't talk about it now, but do me a favour, get her out of here" Kyle demanded as he glanced down at Lexi. "You aren't to mention this to anyone, am I understood?"

The words were harsh and Lexi knew exactly what he was talking about, she wasn't allowed to mention it to Charlie. "Yes" Lexi said softly and Kyle nodded.

"The lot of you have to leave, I'll be home soon. I'll explain what I can" Kyle told them as he kissed Lexi on the top of her head. "Behave"

^..^

Kyle walked into the office to see his father sitting comfortably on the small black couch; his suit jacket was opened as he seemed to relax slightly.

"What is you wanted to talk about, Father?" Kyle asked and Mason smiled showed a crueller side to him.

"Well for one, your wife, I don't appreciate her trying to let my secret out and two Charlotte. Charlotte is causing trouble, she wants to see you, she wants to be aware of what you're doing, and I need a new way to keep her at bay. Ruby is a sweet girl, yes?"

"I'm sure Charlotte isn't trying to cause you trouble father, she knows the consequences" Kyle said and Mason rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That is true. However, you need to control her, remind her of the rules" Mason instructed, Kyle sighed as he leaned against the desk.

"Of course, father"

"And Alexis?" Mason asked, his voice was firm and Kyle glanced at him, he could see the anger in his father's eyes at the mention of Alexis.

Kyle nodded slightly. "She'll be dealt with, father"

"The next time she tries to leak a secret, I deal with her myself" Mason threatened as he stood up, buttoning his jacket. "You deal with Charlotte, or Ruby will make a fine addition to my household, don't you think, son?"

^..^

Kyle guided Alexis into the house, a hand firmly pressed against her back, he was furious; his father was threatening Ruby, an innocent teen, one he had vowed to protect. A few words from his father made him feel trapped.

Ruby smiled brightly as she saw her Kyle walk through the door. "Uncle Kyle"

Kyle smiled slightly. "Hey sweetheart" Kyle murmured as he let go of Lexi and hugged his niece, only to be pulled away and shoved into a wall by Brax.

"Start explaining!" Brax demanded as he held his middle brother firm against the wall.

"Don't hurt him" Lexi murmured as she moved forward. "Please don't…Mason will know"

"What?" Brax asked. "Kyle. Explain. Now! You can't put our lives in danger especially, Rubes"

"Your lives were put in danger the day I was born" Kyle ground out through his teeth as he used his hands to push Brax back, he glared at him.

"Kyle, this is insane" Brax said running a through his hair.

"What do you mean, my life is in danger?" Ruby asked. "Uncle Kyle?"

Kyle sighed. "I can't explain, there's too much riding on my secrecy" Kyle told them.

"What the hell did Alexis mean back in the restaurant? Your fathers killed before?" Brax demanded to know.

"What?" Ricky asked as she stepped forward.

Kyle looked between the two. "Damn it, Lexi"

Lexi bit her lip meekly. "I'm sorry Ky, it just slipped out!"

"Yeah? Well your little fuck up has ruined everything" Kyle muttered as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"Maybe they can help…" Lexi offered and Kyle glared, his eyes filled with anger.

"Help?! Telling them anything is going to get them killed" Kyle spat.

"Kyle, maybe Lexi is right" Brax pointed out.

"Right?! Have you lived the life I have? I didn't think so. Do you want to die? Do you want Heath and Casey to be safe?" Kyle demanded to know and Brax nodded shortly. "Then stay the fuck out of this, I'm doing my best but it doesn't help when you!" Kyle chided turning to Lexi. "Fuck it up! My father is beyond furious with you" Kyle informed her as he slumped back against the wall. "Why, Lexi, why?"

"I don't know, Ky" Lexi said quietly.

"Your explanation isn't going to be good enough for my father, Alexis" Kyle chastised and Lexi nodded.

"I know"

Brax stood in front of Lexi and puffed his chest out. "You right? She's obviously sorry"

Kyle sneered as he crooked his finger at Alexis, motioning her to him. She moved hesitantly and Kyle glanced at Brax. "Don't try to protect her because she knows I'm not going to hit her, but sorry isn't good enough, not for my father"

"Uncle Kyle? Why is my life in danger, why is your dad so angry with me, us?" Ruby asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I promised you 3 years ago that nothing would happen to you, and I am telling you right now I will keep you safe, no matter what" Kyle promised and Ruby nodded, he kissed her hairline lightly.

"Whys he interested in me?" Ruby asked.

Kyle sighed but nether the less he told the half truth. "Because you are really important to someone I know, but they're not doing as instructed by my father, your bait"

"She's bait?" Heath asked and Kyle nodded.

"But nothing will happen to you, I promise" Kyle said as he pulled her back, holding her at arm's length as he glanced around the room. "Look I have to make a call. I'm not trying to make this hard but if I tell you my father's biggest secret he will kill the person I'm trying to protect" Kyle said as he looked at Lexi. "You have a dinner to cook for my father" Kyle said as he tugged her hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her head. "You ever pull a stunt like that again and you'll understand the meaning of punishment, am I understood?" Kyle asked harshly, he knew he'd never do to Alexis what his father did to his mother, but his wife, the woman before him didn't know that.

"Yes"

Bianca raised an eyebrow at her brother in-law. "What gives you the right to speak to her like that, punishment for what? You have no right to treat her like a child"

Lexi shook her head. "Please Bianca, don't…I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have said anything. It jeopardized too much. Kyle has every right to be angry with me"

"Who you calling?" Casey asked and Kyle glanced at him.

"I need to ensure the safety of someone" Kyle said, he purposely couldn't mention Charlie's name.

"Uncle Kyle, stop keeping secrets from us!" Ruby exclaimed.

Kyle spun around to face them; he was angry, beyond angry that they couldn't leave it alone. "Just leave it alone" Kyle pleaded, Brax saw the desperate look in his brother's eyes and he couldn't help the curiosity that filled him, he knew something wasn't right, that something was seriously wrong.

^..^

Lexi moved across the room to the kitchen, she was silent, trapped in deep thought but Ricky and Brax followed her, they needed her to open up to them.

Brax leaned against the counter and watched her gather ingredients. "How can you love him, does he lie to you as well?" Brax asked and Lexi sighed as she drew a knife from the cupboard.

"I tried to deny my feelings, I hated him, I blamed him for turning me into the person I am now" Lexi told them as she picked up a carrot, pausing to take a moment to think. "It's not his fault, he tries so hard to be different, he doesn't want to be this father but Mason Bennett isn't an easy man to escape from. I know you think he's harsh with me, that he treats me like I don't matter, when in reality he's protecting me the only way he knows how"

Ricky raised her eyebrow. "How is ordering you around, the little bits of control we see, threatening you with punishment…how is that protecting you? Nothing gives him the right to treat you like that"

Lexi sighed, they didn't understand, didn't know, how far Kyle's control over her extended. She wouldn't admit it but deep down, she'd do anything for him. "Mason, he gives Kyle the right to treat me anyway he likes" Alexis told them as she turned around. "Three years ago I wouldn't still be standing here, I would have run and Kyle isn't around so he couldn't have stopped me. Now, I stand here because I know it's safer, Kyle promised to protect me and I trust him, I love him. Has Kyle lied to me? I suppose he has but he wouldn't do it unless he was trying to keep me safe"

"Who's he calling?" Brax asked and Lexi shrugged.

"No idea, you were standing with us, I wasn't told" Lexi said as she turned around to face the counter again, masking her expression. She knew but she couldn't tell them.

"What is stopping you from telling us everything?" Ricky asked, she sounded exhausted and Lexi knew that feeling all too well.

"The contract, I can't say, I'm not allowed to. Mason…he would…"

Ricky looked appalled. "Contract for what?"

Brax nodded slowly. "That's why you said that at the restaurant, it doesn't stop you from dropping hints" Brax murmured and Lexi nodded as Kyle stepped into the room.

"I'm what stops her from dropping hints" Kyle muttered as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "That's enough, Lex. Leave it"

"Shouldn't they be given something, shouldn't they know…" Lexi asked and Kyle shook his head.

"It'll put them in the same amount of danger you're in now, I can't have that…if they know then I die" Kyle murmured against her hair.

"Who is your father, Kyle?"

Casey coughed distractingly and they glanced over to see Mason at the doorway.

"I do hope we aren't too early"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost?_

_._

_._

_Just want to say a quick thankyou to NZGIRL25/PSYCHGIRL25, for helping me out in these last few chapters check out her stories :)_

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight:_

Kyle shifted nervously as he glanced at his parents, they were early and he was sure it was his father's plan. The tension in the air from the previous heated discussion with his brothers was still in the air and he knew his father would know something was off.

"Mother, Father. You're early" Kyle said as he glanced down at Lexi, she was staring at the ground not wanting to look up and meet the eyes of Mason.

Mason chuckled. "Son, you are aware I like to be early or on time, never late"

Kyle nodded slowly. "I know, take a seat, would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, dear" Juliet spoke softly and Kyle nodded as he turned to the fridge.

Brax crossed his arms as he noticed the shift in Kyle's behaviour. "You're scared of him" Brax observed and Kyle smirked.

"You would be to if you grew up with him" Kyle told him as he grabbed two glass. "Lex…"

Lexi nodded. "I know, behave" Lexi sighed and Kyle turned around to face her, his eyebrow arched, she smiled meekly. "Sorry. I'll be a perfect wife"

Kyle shook his head slightly amused. "Don't speak unless it's necessary, my fathers out to get you" Kyle said as he stepped forward and gripped her hips. "Trust me?"

Lexi responded immediately, confusion sketched in her eyes. "Always"

Kyle nodded. "Good. And you?" Kyle asked looking at Brax, the oldest Braxton sighed.

"Until I know more about your father then I have no choice" Brax muttered, it was obvious he begrudged the idea.

Kyle nodded. "Lex, you're going to apologize to my father"

"No I'm not" Lexi protested, crossing her arms and pulling away from Kyle. "I told you I was sorry but I'm not telling him"

Kyle glanced out into the lounge room; his father was looking in their direction. An amused expression graced his features with a darkening edge. "Alexis" Kyle reprimanded, he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and out of the view of his father. "Should we start again? You're going to apologize" Kyle told her as he leaned down so his lips were at her ear. "You're going to apologize or you'll land yourself across my knee, am I understood? I only ask for what I know you can handle, you said you trusted me, he thinks I've punished you, unless you want me to…"

Lexi shook her head; it confused Brax and Ricky as they couldn't hear what was being said. "I don't want to" Lexi said softly as she glanced up at him, he could see the tears in her eyes.

Kyle nodded as he pulled her forward a little, hugging her gently. "I know baby, but you screwed up this time, I warned you to behave. So you'll apologize and I'll pretend you've been punished, but you screw the apology up then I will punish you, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir"

Brax arched an eyebrow threateningly in Kyle's direction. "You gonna tell us what this is about?"

"Lex is going to apologize to my father" Kyle muttered as he inclined his head. "Now. I'll be here if you need me"

Lexie frowned. "In front of everyone? But…if I do, then…"

Kyle nodded and winked in her direction. "I know baby, I only leak information I deem safe" Turning to Brax and Ricky he smirked. "Go with her, you said you wanted to know more, I can't tell you, I'm contracted to. But I drop hints I know won't cause any destructive damage"

^..^

Lexi stepped into the lounge room cautiously as she moved towards Mason; he glanced up, a stern expression gracing his features as she stopped slightly in front of him.

"Mr Bennett, I'm sorry for making a joke at lunch this afternoon, it was uncalled for, unlady like. Please forgive me?" Lexi's voice was soft, she sort of understood what Kyle was doing, by making her publically apologize, Mason would have to let some of his true nature be exposed when he spoke.

Mason leaned back in his chair; he assessed her quietly as she stood before him. "Why should I even consider forgiving you, your little joke wasn't even close to being considered funny" Mason scolded and Lexi shifted. "Why Kyle decided not to divorce you is beyond my comprehension. You weren't made for his life, not to be my daughter in-law"

"Father…" Kyle spoke as he leaned against the brick wall dividing the lounge room and kitchen. "Why I chose to stay married to my wife is none of your concern. She is apologizing for her…indiscretion, find it in your…" Kyle paused and swallowed. "Find it in your heart to forgive her"

Mason glared at Lexi but resentfully nodded. "Fine, you are forgiven, _dear_. Though I do warn you to be cautious of your actions, they do have consequences" Mason warned, the threatening tone, his anger was clear in his voice.

"Yes Sir, thank-you" Lexi said softly as she moved quickly back to Kyle's side. "I'm sorry" Lexi murmured softly and Kyle didn't acknowledge her as he stared at his father.

"Her consequences aren't your concern, father, nor will they ever be" Kyle's strong voice, confidence shocked his family but his father remained calm.

Bianca nudged Kyle's shoulder gently. "Your mother"

Kyle glanced at his mother, he could see the pain in her eyes, he saw his father's hand on her shoulder squeezing. "Father, don't…"

Mason glared. "Since when do you give me orders? Maybe hurting those close to you will help you remember exactly who's in charge, my dear son"

Kyle struggled to speak as he heard his father's threat. It wasn't to his brothers or their respective partners. Kyle knew who the threat was at and he didn't like it, he hated the fact his father could use them to control him.

Lexi saw Mason pulling Juliet out the door and turned away from Kyle. "Bastard. You can't use them to threaten your own son; you shouldn't have to control him. You weren't a good father, you were a horrible one and he doesn't agree with what you're doing. He shouldn't have to" Lexi shouted at him.

Kyle snapped out of his thought, pulling her away from the door. "Stop it! Right now!" Kyle chastised as he pulled her backwards.

"Son…your wife" Mason threatened as he turned to Alexis. "You're a lucky girl, if he wasn't so concerned with dealing with you himself I'd make you see sense, child"

Lexi shivered but Kyle didn't comfort her, he was glaring at his father as Mason pulled Juliet out the door.

"Kyle…"

Kyle turned to Alexis, his face was filled with anger, and he took a step back as she moved forward. Kyle didn't know what to say to her, his mother was about to get...he knew what was about to happen to her was because he challenged his father. "Don't. I'm furious, I don't want to hurt you" Kyle warned and Lexi nodded as tears rose in her eyes. "What the hell has gotten into you, is this some sort of joke?"

Heath stepped forward to stand beside Alexis as if to protect her. "She's your wife, back off man"

Kyle crossed his arms and glared at him. "My wife caused a lot of trouble just then, as did I. Just stay out of it, Heath"

Ruby stepped forward as Kyle grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going, Uncle Kyle?"

Kyle turned to look at her. "I have to go after my father, deal with this mess" Kyle told her, but what he really needed to do was protect Charlie.

"Kyle, you want to go after him? Are you insane?" Casey asked, he was staring at his older brother in shock.

Lexi glanced up. "Can I come?"

Kyle didn't hesitate as he glanced at her. "No. You're going to wait in my room, think about why you seem to be hell bent on destroying everything. When I get back we are going have to discussion about what consequences you get this time"

Lexi sighed as she stepped forward, he didn't step away, he glanced down at her. "I'm sorry, Ky"

Kyle mumbled to himself as he pulled her into his arms. "Do me a favour while I'm gone?"

Lexi nodded against his chest. "They're going to have a few questions, answer the ones you think I would deem safe"

Lexi nodded as he kissed her head. "I love you, Ky. Please don't be angry with me, I didn't mean to shout at him"

"But you did" Kyle sighed. "You said some things that I can't let you get away with, he's going to take this out on them" Kyle lifted her chin and smiled softly. "We'll talk about it after, I'm always fair. Have I ever punished you if I could avoid it?"

"No"

"That's what I thought. I love you, Lex. You know that, never doubt it" Kyle said as he kissed her softly.

^..^

_Charlie laid down on the bed on her side, her face buried in her pillow as she sobbed, her pregnant belly of seven months intruding as she tried to hug the young infant beside her, but she couldn't grasp him properly. Every time she so much as glimpsed at him she saw the Braxton face. _

"_Charlie" Kyle exhaled as he pulled Lexi into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. _

"_Go away Kyle, leave me alone" Charlie sobbed. _

_Kyle shook his head as he brought Rocco up into his arms and passed him to Lexi. "Feed him" Lexi nodded as she turned around. "And Alexis?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Stay out of view of the cameras" _

_Feeling the bed dip Charlie shook her head and raised her hand to push him away. "No! No!" _

_Kyle sighed as he pulled Charlie up and into his arms. "Charlie…I didn't know, I swear" Kyle breathed. "My father, he brought Rocco here, I didn't know what he was doing" _

"_Why Kyle, why is he doing this to us?" Charlie cried and Kyle frowned. _

"_I don't know, I promise you I will find away to get you home" _

"_He'll kill us, kill you, if you help us escape" _

"_I can't let you spend the rest of your life here, Charlie, you're about to have my niece and nephew. Rocco is going to grow up without his parents, all because my father wants to keep me here" _

"_He can't bring Ruby here, or Brax, god Kyle don't let him touch my family" Charlie said as she pulled back, Kyle looked at the sheer terror in her eyes and nodded. _

"_Charlie…" _

_Charlie whipped her head back and forth frantically. "They can never know I'm alive and being kept hostage, they can never know that your father is part of the mafia. Once they know I'm alive…" Charlie breathed heavily. "Brax will get himself killed. Kyle, promise me that they will never find anything out" _

_Kyle rubbed a hand over his face. "Charlie, I can't promise that, I could use there help"_

"_No! I would rather stay in this hostage situation, prison then let Brax get involved. I said no, Kyle" Charlie said firmly as she wiped her tears away. "So help you if you tell them, I can't control much but I am controlling this" Charlie said as Lexi entered the room. "Alexis; you have to help me, he can't tell them" Charlie pleaded and Lexi frowned. _

"_I…what are you talking about?" Lexi asked. _

_Kyle shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Charlie. "They won't find out because I'll protect them from it" Kyle promised as he kissed her head. "I promise you, they'll never know" _

"_Never know I'm alive? Promise me Kyle, I can't let your father kill them" Charlie whispered into his shoulder. _

"_I promise" _

_Charlie pulled back a little. "And Rocco?" _

"_If my father ever leaves this house, then I'll find a way to take him home" Kyle promised and Charlie nodded as she hugged him. "I could take you when I take him" _

_Charlie shook her head. "He'll find me, like he did before or he'll go after Ruby, Brax even. No Kyle, I stay and Rocco goes home, please?" _

"_Okay" _

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please check out my newest story, co-written with PsychGirl25, it's INSANITY!_

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine:_

_Charlie screamed as Kyle walked into his father's study, the old man was towering over her as she sat ridged in the chair across from his desk, her right hand held her cheek as it was turning red.  
Kyle fumed as he stared at his father, he had made it clear before that no harm was to come to Charlie, just as no harm was to come to Alexis, at his father's hand. _

"_Son, what do you want?" Mason asked as he glanced in Kyle's direction, a murderous look in his eyes. _

_Kyle simply masked his emotions as he stared at his father. "No one lays a hand on Alexis, apart from me" Kyle stated, he'd come across his wife on his way up the stairs, a red cheek and tears pouring. "As for Charlotte, I thought I made myself clear father. I don't want her in harm's way" Kyle said as he walked over to the desk and pulled Charlie gently from the chair by her arm. "I'm doing what you asked; in return you don't to touch them. You agreed, as a businessman I expect you to uphold that agreement"_

_Charlie glanced up at Kyle, her eyes stinging with tears. "Kyle…I" _

_Kyle didn't look at her; he kept his eyes trained on his father. "Hush, Charlotte" In private he would call her Charlie, but not around his father. _

_Mason moved back to his chair and looked at his son, rubbing his chin. "You told me that you would keep them both in line, my agreement voids if you can't maintain a structure" _

_Kyle tensed, he didn't particularly like the control he had over Alexis, over time he had grown to accept it slightly but he still had issues, the thought of having to control Charlie, he didn't want that…he loathed the idea. _

"_Kyle" Charlie whispered, trying to pull him from his thoughts. _

_Kyle glared slightly at his father. "You don't touch them, I deal with…I deal with their transgressions my way" Kyle reiterated and Mason nodded slightly. _

"_See that you do. You wife has tried to escape her fate here once, she tries again then I won't guarantee that she will live" Mason told him as his eyes flickered to Charlie. "As for her, she tries to leave then I won't give a second chance. I can always replace her with someone else, someone like Bianca or perhaps one of your brothers. Just to keep you in line" _

_Kyle tried to keep his body from shaking with anger; he could see Charlie beside him quivering with fear. "No need for that, father, no one is trying to escape. Just remember the agreement" Kyle said as he grasped Charlie's hand and swiftly pulled her from the office, shutting the door firmly behind him. _

_Charlie glanced up when she heard Kyle huff, she couldn't quite understand whether it was in anger or relief. "Kyle" _

_Kyle shook his head. "Alexis is with the Rocco and the babies, we can talk once we get you back to the guest house" _

_Charlie raised her eyebrow as she let him guide her down the halls. "You mean my prison" _

_Kyle ignored her comment as he saw his mother slipping out of the library, she had a bruise along the side of her right cheek, the sadness filled her facial features as she saw him. He wanted to speak to her, to pull her into a hug and tell her that he loved her even if she had helped bring him into his house as a child. Kyle knew it wasn't her fault.  
But instead of speaking, he just nodded slightly and guided Charlie passed her, he saw the ghost of a tear streak down his mother's cheek. The thought of her crying because of him, it made him feel guilty but he didn't want to piss his father off more. It was made clear that he would have minimal contact with his mother, simply because Mason thought Juliet would coddle him. _

_Charlie glanced up. "Was that your, mother?" _

_Kyle nodded shortly. "Yes" _

"_I didn't know you had one" _

_Kyle frowned. "There is quite a bit you don't know, Charlie" Kyle muttered as they arrived at the guest house. _

"_Lexi?" Charlie called out as soon as they passed by the two men standing outside the front door, Lexi emerged seconds later. _

_Her cheek was still red as she walked over to greet them, leaning into Kyle's embrace as he offered her a hug. "I missed you, I thought you weren't coming home for another few days" Lexi murmured, Kyle had been away on business, but he was suddenly thankful he arrived home early. _

"_Missed you too baby" Kyle kissed her head. _

_Charlie coughed. "Excuse me, get a room or something" _

_Lexi giggled as she hugged Charlie. "Are you okay, seriously?" _

_Charlie shrugged. "I am older; you're basically my daughter's age. I worry about you, not the other way round. Are you okay?" _

_Lexi grinned as she nodded. "I'm fine, angry" _

_Kyle opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Well don't go showing it, okay Lex? I've had just about enough today" Kyle muttered as he sat down at the table. "What exactly did you two do?" _

_Lexi shifted slightly. "Can you not ask?" _

_Kyle sighed but rubbed his forehead. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid" Kyle said as he turned to Charlie, his eyes were filled with regret. "No matter what, I will not do what he wants me to. You're not Lexi, Charlie, you are your own person and I won't ruin that by taking control. Just try and play by the rules and if I do get a little firm in front of my father just go with it. But I am going to promise you, he will never hit you again, you'll leave this place before I let him touch you" _

^..^

Kyle slammed the front door of his parents guest house, the house Charlie lived in, he didn't want to but he knew there was only one way to calm the situation.  
Stalking down the hallway, he saw little feet sticking out from under the kitchen table, two pink shoes.

"Stella?"

The little girl, with a mop of dark brown curls and crystal blue eyes, just like her mother stuck her head out from under the table. "Uncle Kyle?"

"Angel, why are you under the table?" Kyle asked concerned and Stella climbed out, her pink dress fanning out as she jumped into his arms.

Kyle sighed as Stella buried her face in his neck. "Uncle Kyle, your daddy" Stella whispered and Kyle glanced towards the stairs,

"Where is my daddy, baby?" Kyle asked, at almost three years old, Stella still struggled with words sometimes.

"With mama"

Kyle's eyes glowered as he placed Stella back on the ground. "Where are Rocco and Hayden?"

"Hiding" Stella giggled and Kyle nodded, her innocence was adorable but he feared for Charlie. "In Rocco room"

"Okay angel, I want you to go to Rocco's room, okay?"

Stella shook her head. "Uncle Kyle, you read story"

Kyle sighed. "Not now, angel, this is important. You go hide with Rocco, like hide and seek, I'll find you"

"Promise?" Stella asked, holding out her pinkie, Kyle took it, pinkie promising.

"I'll always find you"

As he watched Stella run down the back hall to Rocco's room, he spun around. The thud was loud as Charlie was shoved onto the floor in front of him; Kyle was stunned as he glanced up to see his father glaring at him.  
Kyle tapped his foot once on the ground, it was a warning to Charlie to stay down, she glanced up at him but Kyle didn't look at her.

"Father, this isn't necessary. What happened at the house, it…it won't happen again" Kyle promised and Mason simply arched his eyebrow.

"And I should trust you son? Why, you are leaking secrets about my life to those pathetic brothers of yours" Mason chided, Charlie glanced up in fear.

"Kyle" Charlie exclaimed Kyle glanced down; she saw the rage in his eyes surrounded by concern.

Kyle hoped she would understand what he was trying to convey. "Shut up"

Charlie bit her lip, but understood the meaning behind his words, she stayed silent and still. She was confused about what was happening, but knew that with Kyle here, she was protected.

"This is what I have been talking to you about, son. I will not have a simple girl, speaking to my son like that. I will not have Alexis running her mouth and you…" Mason reprimanded as he stepped forward threateningly. "I will not have you thinking that my rules, my orders, don't apply. You're coming home; my orders regarding those idiotic brothers of you are void. Get Alexis and return, you're not back by noon tomorrow, she dies" Mason stated deadly as he pointed to Charlie.

"Father…"

Mason sneered. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kyle nodded. "Yes"

It was all it took for Mason to leave but not before he advanced towards Kyle and knocked him backwards with a right hook to his jaw. "Think of it as incentive" With that he was gone.

Kyle stumbled but caught this footing as he leaned against the table; a hand holding his jaw, Charlie glanced up, a questioning look in her eyes. "Can I?"

Kyle pushed himself forward as he extended his hand. "Of course" Charlie slipped her hand into his as he pulled her from the floor. "Sorry, it was just better if you stayed down and out of the way"

Charlie nodded. "I know, I trust you. Why's he so angry? Why did he mention your brothers?" Charlie asked as she touched the side of his jaw, Kyle pushed her hand away gently.

"Don't worry about me, Charlie"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "How can I not? You're my saviour" Charlie teased as she went to grab some ice.

"Don't" Kyle muttered.

Charlie turned back to him. "It'll help"

Kyle shrugged. "He'll want to see the full effect of what he did; the bruise is a small price not to get punched again, right?" Kyle said, and Charlie crossed her arms.

"I don't like it"

Kyle chuckled. "Neither do I, but it's easier then dying right" Kyle said and Charlie sighed as she sat down at the table, he sat down beside her. "I missed you, you know"

"You saw me yesterday"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, and I'm going to miss you even more"

Charlie glanced up in confusion. "Why? Where are you going?"

Kyle shook his head. "Not where I'm going, where you're going. It's time I do what I've wanted to do all these years, you're going home"

Charlie frowned; she knew how dangerous it would be. "No! No! What the hell?" Charlie asked as she stood up, her chair falling to the ground. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Kyle, your father is going to kill you"

Kyle shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Charlie looked appalled, she wanted to smack him across the head but knew his father would have people watching, the last thing she wanted was for Mason to walk back in. "Of course it matters, Kyle, you can't die. What would I do without you? What about Stella, Hayden, Rocco? For god sakes, Kyle, what about Lexi?"

Kyle glanced up at her. "I can't let you stay here anymore, if this past year has taught me anything, it's that I'm _never_ going to escape my father. You are, I'm making sure of it" Kyle said as he stood up. "And I know just how we are gonna do it"

Charlie ran a hand over her face. "We aren't allowed out of this house without you, and those two idiots that guard the door. We aren't allowed out of the freaking compound encase some recognizes us"

Kyle walked over and pulled her in for a hug. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I always have, you know that. Kyle, what are you planning?" Charlie asked and Kyle shook his head.

"It's better if you don't know, go get the kids ready"

Charlie pulled back from the hug and arched her eyebrow. "Is that an order, Kyle Bennett, because I do not like this idea, I am not leaving you here alone, I'm not going"

Kyle sighed. "Charlie, you're going, now get those children ready. If you want to consider it an order then you can, and that means you have to do it"

Charlie bit her lip; Kyle could see the sadness in her eyes. "How will we know if you're safe? We'll never see you"

Kyle smiled reassuringly. "I tell you the same thing I tell Ruby and the kids, I'll always find you, so you'll always see me. I'll never be far, Charlie, I'll just keep watch from a distance; it'll be safer that way. But you need to go home, to Ruby and Brax, they miss you"

Charlie sighed. "We have to talk about that, what do they know? I told you I didn't want them involved"

Kyle nodded. "I know, but I didn't have a choice. They know nothing except my father is dangerous, Lexi let it slip that he's killed and they know I control her" Kyle said with a shrug.

"Lexi, did what?" Charlie shrieked. "I'm going to kill her"

Kyle chuckled. "Would you relax, she got in enough trouble. I've sorted it. Now, will you please agree to go home?"

"Are you're really coming back here?" Charlie asked as she gestured to the surroundings.

Kyle nodded. "I have to, but it's safer if you leave. Safer, for Stella, Hayden and Rocco"

Charlie sighed in agreement, it would be safer for her children, it was a cheap blow from Kyle but she knew deep down she had to agree. "Okay. What's the plan?"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please check out my newest story, co-written with PsychGirl25, it's INSANITY!_

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten:_

_Lexi sat nervously in the chair, Bianca sat on the couch with Heath and Casey, Ruby sat on Casey's lap clinging to him. Brax sat in the arm chair across from her. Ricky at left to give them space, but Lexi found herself wishing the older woman had stayed to keep Brax calm. _

_"So Lexi, what is going on? Where's he gone?" Casey asked. _

_"Why did his father get so adjitated?" Heath found himself speaking. _

_Bianca sighed. "Does Mason physically hurt Juliet; you could see her face is filled with fear at times" _

_Alexis rubbed her hands nervously over her thighs. "I...can we stick to one question at a time?" Lexi asked, blushing slightly and Ruby nodded._

_"Where has Uncle Kyle gone?" _

_Lexi bit her bottom lip. "Home. He's gone after his father" Lexi answered as she turned to Heath. "Mason doesn't like to be questioned, to be spoken back to, he hates any sign of disrespect which is what we showed him" Lexi told him as she turned to Bianca. "Umm, I don't know if Kyle would like me to answer that" _

_Bianca nodded slightly. "You can tell us if we are right though, he abuses her doesn't he?" Bianca asked and Lexi looked down as she nodded slowly. "I thought so. Does Kyle abuse you?" _

_Lexi looked up sharply, to some people it seemed like abuse, but she knew Kyle would never punch her, or strike her across the face, it was never like that. "Kyle disciplines me, but only when it's unavoidable" _

_Brax scoffed. "You're not his child, a wife should be held equal" _

_Lexi shook her head. "That isn't how Mason sees it, he holds too much power. Kyle follows the orders his father lays out, how he treats me is the bare minimum of what his father expects" Lexi looked up to meet Brax's eyes. "Kyle has only ever tried to protect me, it's not perfect and at times I hate him but it could be worse. It could be worse for all of us, if Kyle didn't do as instructed then I'd be dead, you'd all be dead" _

^..^

Kyle stood outside the Braxton house with Stella in his arms, Charlie stood beside him with Hayden and Rocco clinging to her hands. He could tell she was nervous, unsure of what waited for her behind the front door. She knew Brax was with Ricky but she also knew she was the love of his life, the love they had for one another ran deeper than anyone else's.  
Looking over at her, he saw the reassuring smile she was giving him.

"It'll be alright, Kyle" Charlie assured him but Kyle gave her a knowing look.

"They'll hate me after this, I kept you safe but they lost time with you" Kyle muttered and Charlie shook her head.

"They can't be mad at you when they see I'm not, you protect me, Kyle, you protected us" Charlie told him.

Kyle nodded shortly. "You ready?"

Charlie nodded as she drew in a deep breath. "I got no choice"

Stella tugged on Kyle's shirt and he looked down. "You no let go, Uncle Kyle, no let go" Stella told him and Kyle nodded.

"I won't let you go" Kyle promised as he kissed her cheek as a little giggle escaped her lips.

^..^

Entering the house, Kyle could physically see the reaction in Charlie as she cringed beside him as the family in front of them reacted to seeing her. Their faces paling and jaws dropping at the sight of her.

"Mum?" Ruby shrieked, rubbing her eyes as if they were playing tricks on her.

"Auntie Lexi! Auntie Lexi" Hayden shouted as he let go of Charlie's hand and rushed over, throwing himself around her legs.

"Auntie!" Rocco exclaimed rushing up and throwing himself around her other leg.

Lexi glanced up and looked at Charlie, then at Kyle, her eyes were wide with fear. "How?"

Charlie shook her head. "Don't ask, Lex, don't ask"

"Auntie Lexi" The boys whined causing her to glance down.

Lexi smiled. "My favourite dudes, what are you doing here? Did you miss me that much?" Lexi teased as she took their hands and walked them back over to Kyle and Charlie.

"Mum!" Ruby exclaimed again.

Charlie glanced over and nodded slightly, her baby girl stood before her, her now teenage daughter. Her nineteen year old. "Hi Rubes"

"What the fucking hell?" Brax shouted an Stella cringed into Kyle.

"Uncle Kyle" Stella cried out.

Kyle glanced at Lexi. "Take them into the bedrooms, they don't need to be here for this" Kyle told her as he went to hand Stella over.

"No! No!" Stella screamed and Kyle looked at Charlie.

Charlie nodded slightly as she moved forward. "Ella, you need to go with Auntie Lexi, you'll see Uncle Kyle soon. Don't you want to give Auntie Lexi cuddles?"

Lexi smiled. "I need special Stella cuddles"

Stella tilted her head. "Did he be mean to you?" Stella said referring to Mason and Lexi looked at Kyle, she saw the look in his eyes.

"Yeah, so I need special Stella cuddles to make it better" Lexi told her and Stella nodded as she reached for her Aunt. "Come on Hayde, Rocco"

"Rocco?" Heath shouted as Lexi pulled the boys down the hall.

"What the hell is going on? How are you alive?" Brax asked as he looked at Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

Kyle glanced at Charlie; she was looking at him with wide eyes, begging him to speak. "Brax..."

"KYLE! What the fucking hell is going on? How do you two know each other? She was meant to be dead"

Charlie looked at him as she sunk onto the couch. "You tell them"

Kyle looked at her, shaking his head. "I'm legally bound, contract, remember. You have to tell them"

Charlie raised eyebrow. "You know the details, just tell them, Ky"

Brax thumped his fist on the table. "Someone start talking. NOW!" Brax demanded.

Charlie sighed as she looked up. "I was kidnapped by Mason"

Brax turned to Kyle, glaring as he took a step forward threateningly. "I thought the love of my life, died but you had her all along?" Brax's voice was dangerously low. "What the fuck? I thought you were our brother"

Kyle shook his head. "It wasn't like that Brax, I didn't know. I didn't know until it had already happened, until she was in the house, it was too late" Kyle defended himself.

"For fucks sake" Brax bellowed too loudly that everyone remained silent. "KYLE!"

Charlie stood up from the house and stepped over to Kyle. "Brax, calm down" Charlie pleaded.

"Calm down?" Brax looked at her like she was insane. "He stole you from me"

Charlie shook her head. "It wasn't like that" Charlie told him, she was firm and Brax crossed his arms, glaring at her and Kyle. "Kyle's been protecting me, he was going to bring me home sooner but it wasn't safe"

"Can everyone shut up?" Bianca shouted loudly, causing everyone to look at her. "Was that my child, was that my Rocco?" Bianca asked softly and Kyle nodded shortly.

"Yes" Kyle answered.

Heath moved like a blur, he grabbed Kyle and slammed him into a wall. "Bastard. Who do you think you are?" Heath shouted as he punched his younger brother in the jaw.

"Heath!" Charlie begged.

"Uncle Kyle?"

Heath dropped Kyle at the sound of his child's voice, spinning around he was met with a younger version of himself, an identical version. Bianca choked back a sob at the sight of her son.

"Uncle Kyle?" Rocco asked again innocently.

Kyle pushed himself of the floor, holding his jaw as he shook his head. "It's alright, bud. Come here" Kyle encouraged and Rocco rushed into his arms.

"Why's daddy angry?" Rocco asked and Kyle glanced down, before he looked back at Heath.

Shock radiated in Heath's face it was clear he didn't expect Rocco to know who he was.

"Remember what I told you about my dad being a bad man and taking you away from your mummy and daddy?" Kyle asked and Rocco nodded. "Your daddy didn't know you were with us, so he's mad" Kyle explained as he placed the three and a half year old on the floor.

Rocco looked at Heath as his father wrapped his arms around his mother. "You no be mad at my Uncle, not be mad, daddy" Rocco demanded as he looked up at his Uncle and Auntie. "Uncle Ky and Auntie Charlie keep me safe, Uncle Ky help me come home"

"Why don't you go say hi to you mummy and daddy" Kyle said as he messaged his jaw, Charlie tilted his head to have a look.

"As if your dad's hit wasn't enough" Charlie said disapprovingly as she caught Rocco's eye. "Say hello, sweetheart" Charlie encouraged.

"Hi mummy, hi daddy" Rocco said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around their legs. "Me missed you"

Bianca sobbed as she crouched down and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you, I missed you so much baby. I love you" Bianca sobbed as Heath knelt down to their level.

"I love you mate, I love you" Heath said as he pulled his small family into a hug.

Brax glared at Kyle. "You better start talking" Brax demanded as Ruby rushed over and hugged Charlie.

"I missed you mummy"

"I missed you more baby, every day I missed you. I love you so much baby girl" Charlie murmured as she kissed the top of Ruby's head tears trailing down her cheeks.

Kyle phone started blaring and Charlie immediately her head. "I got to take this"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "It's him"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, he's going to be ripping the house apart at the moment"

Charlie shook her head. "No. He's going to kill you, Kyle. He's going to kill you" Charlie repeated and Kyle shook his head.

"Nah. He's not going to kill me, Charlie but he is going to want me home" Kyle said.

Brax scoffed. "You ain't going anywhere, your fucking telling us everything"

Charlie shook her head. "You'll leave him be, Brax, I mean it. He did the best he could protecting me and our children, don't you dare blame him for any of this. Blame Mason"

Kyle's phone stopped ringing and he glanced down. "Fuck"

"We have children?!" Brax thundered and Charlie glanced up, her arms tightening on Ruby.

"Yes, two, twins. Stella Grace and Hayden Darryl" Charlie told him as Alexis emerged from the hallway, Stella in her arms and Hayden by her side.

"Lex, we gotta go" Kyle mumbled and Lexi nodded, but it could be seen in her facial expression that she was terrified at the idea of going back to that house.

Hayden clung to his leg. "No go, you not go, Uncle!" Hayden said and Kyle knelt down.

"I have to buddy, I told I'd bring you home and now you have to stay here" Kyle told him and Stella cried out from Lexi's arms.

"No go!"

Rocco pulled away from Bianca tight grip and wrapped his arms around Lexi's leg. "No go, Auntie Lexi, you stay"

Lexi glanced down. "Sorry buddy, not this time. Auntie Lexi and Uncle Kyle have to go, you'll see us again one day sweetheart" Lexi promised as he kissed his forward and moved over to Brax. "I'm sorry for everything Brax, but don't blame Kyle it was never his fault. You go to daddy, now Ella" Lexi said as she passed Stella over, cringing at the little girls sobs.

Charlie unwrapped her arms from Ruby and threw her arms around Lexi. "For your sake please be good" Charlie pleaded as she squeezed. "I'm begging you Lex"

Lexi giggled. "Always Charlie, always. Come say bye to Auntie Lexi, Hayde" Lexi called as she pulled away from Charlie and collected Hayden from Kyle's arms; he kissed the little boy on the head and bumped knuckles.

Kyle was cautious as he said good-bye to Rocco and then Stella, Brax glared at him as he came close enough to kiss Stella.

"I'll miss you" Charlie said as she wrapped her arms around Kyle. "Please stay safe and contact us when you can, please?" Charlie asked.

Kyle squeezed gently and kissed the top her head. "We'll see, I won't be in contact until I know you're in the clear, until he's stopped searching"

"Why aren't you staying, Uncle Kyle?" Ruby asked coldly, he could tell she was upset that he had kept her mum away.

"I can't. My father is going to want someone to blame, it's better if I'm that person and not this family" Kyle said as he held his hand out to Lexi and she took it. "Thanks for everything, we might see you eventually" Kyle said as he stepped out of the front door guiding Lexi to the car.

Charlie leaned against the door frame, her children and Rocco standing around her legs as they watched Kyle get into the car and drive away.

"How did you escape?" Brax asked the question everyone had been thinking.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_This chapter as well as coming chapters will focus more so on Kyle and Lexi's relationship, their life living with the Bennett family and past events. Hope you enjoy. _

_Please drop a review. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eleven:_

"Mum, talk to us. Why do you care about what happens to him, to her?" Ruby asked as she perched herself on the arm of Brax's chair.

They were all concerned; Charlie had barely spoken a word to them, to anyone except for when she had put the children to bed. It was clear she was worried, but they couldn't begin to comprehend why she cared for someone who kept her away from them.

Brax pinched the bridge of his nose as he let a deep sigh run through his body. "Charlie?"

Charlie turned around, clutching her cup of tea in her hands tightly. "I care because he protected me for three years, he cared deeply for us. I've witnessed horrible things and I can only imagine what Mason would be doing to Kyle right now. I can't help but worry" Charlie spoke as she sunk into the chair beside her, pulling her knees to her chest.

"We've miss you mum, haven't you missed us at all?" Ruby spoke and Charlie gasped as she looked at her eldest daughter.

"Of course I have Ruby, how can you ask...how could you think that? I missed you every day I was gone" Charlie murmured. "It's hard to explain, you didn't live in my situation. I just want him to be okay, he's like my brother now. He is your brother" Charlie said as she glanced at the three brothers in front of her.

Heath chuckled darkly. "He took my son from me; our supposed brother took my son"

"Mason did" Charlie corrected. "They are separate people. Kyle would never spilt up a family, never take someone hostage"

Brax shook his head. "Pretty sure Alexis is his hostage, she wouldn't be around unless she was forced"

Charlie smiled slightly. "You have no idea how deep their connection runs. Lexi wouldn't leave his side unless he forced her to. She loves him" Charlie told them as she traced at the top of her cup with her finger.

Bianca glared; she was still fired up on emotions from seeing Rocco. "He abuses her"

Charlie glanced up to meet her gaze. "People have their opinions, you are entitled to yours. I see it differently. Mason abuses his wife, he uses his fists, he stomps on her, he has broken her bones countless times" Charlie paused as she looked at Bianca. "I agree that what Kyle does isn't ideal but he has to do something, if he didn't then Mason would have Lexi...he would have her killed. Kyle does the bare minimum, it might hurt Lex but it doesn't leave the bruises Mason does" Charlie glanced around the room. "He wouldn't treat her that way unless he was protecting her; they both know what his father is like. Ask yourself this Bianca, if you were Lexi would you choose to have Mason, break your arm, maybe your leg - he could possibly throw you down the stairs, land a solid kick to your ribs and break them or you could choose Kyle. I don't approve but I don't go against him, and he wouldn't punish her unless he deemed it was absolutely unavoidable"

Bianca laughed. "You're defending him!"

"I'm defending Kyle and Alexis's choice!" Charlie said sternly as she stood up. "You think he would lay a hand on her if she disagreed to the plan?" Charlie asked. "You don't like it, I get it but you don't have to. It's quiet simple, she either stands by Kyle and receives any punishment he chooses to deal out or she dies. Mason could have her wiped from this earth is 32 seconds. 1 phone call, 1 bullet - she's dead"

Ruby glanced at Brax with a worried gaze as Charlie paced over to the window. "You think that Mason's going to kill them..." Ruby whispered and Charlie shuttered.

"I think it's a possibility" Charlie said softly as she leaned against the window frame.

^..^

Kyle flung his bedroom door open and stalked towards the ensuite blood dripping from his mouth, a gash to his head. Alexis sat frozen by the fire as the bedroom door finally slammed closed behind him, but as she turned to seek him out he had already move into their private bathroom.

She couldn't help the uneasy feeling within her, as soon as they set foot on the compound grounds all hell had broken lose.  
To say she had had been terrified was an understatement, but Kyle stayed true to his word and protected her as always, he'd sent her to their room with stern orders to stay put. Lexi had been thankful but frightened for him at the same time.

"Oi. Clean this up"

Lexi shook the thoughts away and glanced up at Kyle who sat in the chair in front of the fire, holding a cloth in his hand. "It looks deep" Lexi murmured as she moved to her knees in front of him taking the cloth and dabbing the area around his gash.

Kyle frowned. "I'm fine, just do what you can"

Lexi nodded slightly as she started to clean away the blood. "What did he say?"

"Mind your own business" Kyle chided softly.

Lexi blushed as she looked into his eyes. "Sorry. I just wanted to know if I'm bound to this room for all eternity"

Kyle chuckled at her facial expression. "No. Give him a week to cool off, as long as I stay and do his bidding then I doubt he'll go hunting them down. They were an insurance policy to keep me here; as long as I stay then I don't see it being an issue"

Lexi sighed as she withdrew her hand. "We're never leaving, are we?" Alexis asked and Kyle smiled as he ran his fingertips through her hair.

"Never say never, baby. We just can't afford to risk it right now" Kyle said softly as Lexi leaned back on her heels. "Hmm" Kyle murmured as he took in her appearance. "You look good on your knees in front of me"

Lexi giggled. "Don't get used to it"

Kyle smirked. "I'm sure I could" Kyle whispered as he leaned forward bring their lips together. "Fuck" Kyle grunted as he pulled back running his tongue over his busted lip.

Lexi grinned. "Aww the poor baby can't kiss me"

Kyle glanced down. "You sassing me? Because we can't have that" Kyle teased as he stood up and pulled her from the ground, grinning as he picked her up and chucked her on the bed.

"Me sassing you? I wouldn't dare" Lexi giggled as he leaned down and kissed her neck, ignoring the pain in his lip.

...

Kyle was rifling through his bedside table looking for his burner phone, he knew that Charlie would be out of her mind with worry but he wouldn't risk contacting her on his normal phone, he knew that his father checked his phone records monthly.  
He pulled it out of the draw as Lexi stirred from her light sleep; he glanced over at her as she pulled the silk white sheets up her body slowly.

"Dinner will be soon, go shower" Kyle told her as he leaned over and kissed her head softly.

Lexi groaned. "With your father? He's going to glare daggers at me. Please don't ruin my happiness" Lexi whined.

Kyle raised his eyebrow as he reacted by giving a swift smack to her ass, coaxing a squeal from her lips. "Whining" Kyle warned and Lexi bit her lip nodding slightly. "Now ask me politely and I might consider having dinner sent up here"

Lexi glanced up at him and battered her eyelashes. "Please have dinner sent up here Ky, I might even stay completely naked for you" Lexi smiled as she sat up and let the sheet drop from her body.

Kyle grinned. "A'ight, whatever pleases you, baby" Kyle said as he leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. "Go slip something on, unless you plan on letting the maid see that perfectly shaped body of yours"

Lexi smiled as she slipped out of bed, her feet hitting the plush white carpet. "She's seen it before" Lexi teased as she paused and quietened. "I love you" Lexi whispered.

Kyle glanced over at her back. "Yea, I love you too, baby" He spoke casually as he glanced down at his phone.

_**'Algood here. Nothing to worry about, okay Charlz? I probably won't contact you for a few weeks now. Take care of the little ones. I promise father won't be bothering you' **_

As he sent the text he looked up to see Lexi coming out of the ensuite, in one of his button up shirts as she lifted her hand to run it through her hair the shirt lifted and exposed her bottom as she walked around the bed. Kyle leaned back and grinned at the sight of his hand print on her ass, Lexi giggled at him.

"You're such an asshole" Lexi said and Kyle smirked.

"Want me to brand that left cheek as well? I suppose my hand could use the workout"

Lexi just grinned as she flopped down onto the bed on her stomach. "Ky. Ky. Ky" Lexi giggled.

"It hurt?" Kyle asked after a moment, with a slight hint of concern.

Lexi shrugged. "It straightened me up, short sting, nothing I haven't felt before"

Kyle nodded. "It'd be weird not having this aspect of our relationship" Kyle commented and Lexi nodded as she looked up at him.

"I agree" Lexi said as she smiled cheekily. "Don't think I'd be able to live without you telling me what to do"

Kyle chuckled. "Oh I'd think you'd manage" Kyle muttered as a text came through on the phone.

_**'Thankgod. Please stay safe and contact me when you can. Missing you and Lexi already. I'm explaining things but they don't really want to listen, they'll come round though. I'll get my own phone soon and send you the number. Brax will get annoyed if you text him. Stay safe!'**_

Lexi peeked at the phone and Kyle glanced up with a slight hint of annoyance. "If it was business..."

Lexi grinned. "I know. I'm not allowed to know anything about business but that isn't your work phone" Lexi smiled cheekily and Kyle rolled his eyes. "I missed this" Lexi said softly and Kyle glanced at her as he chucked his phone on the bedside table.

"I know, I did as well but you know…"

Lexi nodded. "Your father can't find out you love me, I know, Ky" Lexi paused as she looked up at him. "I have complete faith in you, I love you, and even he can't stop me from continuing to love you. You're the reason I'm alive"

Kyle opened his mouth to respond but the bang that came from outside his bedroom door made Lexi jump and Kyle stood up quickly, pulling on a pair of jeans he looked at her.

"Stay put, am I understood?"

Lexi nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes Kyle"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _

_I think you will all be able to gather how Kyle punishs Alexis. Just so we are all clear I am not saying I agree with it but I didn't want him beating on her with his fists and such, but for the sake of the story I needed him to do something.  
I have the next chapter prewritten so I will try to update as soon as possible. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Please drop a review. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Twelve:_

_Kyle stood in front of his father, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. The older man looked cocky as he sat back in his chair, his fine whiskey in his crystal glass. _

_"You are choosing to avoid your biological father?" Mason asked, Kyle could hear the curiosity in his voice and it sickened him. _

_"Yes" Kyle muttered and Mason slammed his glass down. _

_Glaring at his son. "Muttering is unbecoming. Why chose to avoid the man?" _

_Kyle sighed as he sat down in front of the desk. "He is nothing to me father, why push him in my direction?" _

_Mason rubbed his fingers over his chin. "He is a part of you, a criminal, of use to us..." _

_Kyle glared as he stood up from the chair. "You want him involved in family business? I don't want him in my life. I do NOT want this" Kyle shouted as he stormed out of his father's office and downstairs almost bumping into Lexi as she came out of the kitchen. "Move!" Kyle barked and Lexi quickly side stepped. _

_"I'm sorry" Lexi muttered but Kyle didn't acknowledge her as he continued down the hallway and into his office, slamming the door before opening it again. "Get in here_"

_Lexi jumped at his demand and moved hesitantly towards the door. _

_"Hurry the fuck up!" _

_She quickened her pace and he slammed the door behind her. Lexi looked at him as he paced over to his desk and swept everything off the edge of it in one movement. "Kyle..."_

_"Hush" Kyle grunted as he sat down in his chair and glared at the wall. "Wants my fucking biological father in my life, has the old man lost his fucking mind" Kyle muttered as he kicked his desk. "He gave me up; he brought me into this life. Stupid fucking father decides he wants to welcome Danny Braxton back into mine" Kyle ranted as he pulled a bottle of bourbon out of his desk draw and undid the cap. _

_Lexi shifted as she stood silently by the door listening to him rant, she felt unnerved, she'd seen him angry before, they'd been together nearly 9 months, but in front of her now he was raging. "Kyle..." _

_He glared at her. "What you standing like a piece of art work for? Sit down" Kyle instructed pointing to the chair in front of his desk. "Now" He demanded when she didn't move. _

_Lexi bit her bottom lip at the tone of his voice and moved to his command. He hadn't spoken to her in such a harsh tone before unless he was reprimanding her. _

_Kyle glanced at her. "He wants my biological father involved in this dysfunctional dangerous family. The man who sold me to this freaking hell. Can you believe it?" _

_Lexi nodded slightly, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want him to shout at her. "No" Lexi whispered. _

_Kyle chuckled darkly. "Don't lie, the old man lives off making me miserable" _

_"I'm sure he...why am I defending him? I hate him" Lexi murmured and Kyle gestured to his lap as he took a swig from the bottle. _

_"Come here" _

_Lexi noticed his tone had died a little and he wasn't as harsh so she moved to obey quick, straddling his lap and smiling meekly. _

_"Just so we're clear, you lie to me and we'll have a problem, understood?" Kyle asked casually as he offered her a sip from the whiskey. _

_Lexi took the bottle as she looked at him. "Yes Sir" Lexi said quickly and Kyle nodded as he leaned up and kissed her lips. _

_He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as the phone on his desk rang, seeing his father's number displayed on the screen. He involuntarily dug his fingers into Lexi's left leg as he reached for the phone. "Can't even come downstairs, has to fucking ring" Kyle grunted as he picked up the phone. _

_Lexi didn't make a sound but squirmed a little on his lap, as his fingers squeezed tighter. _

_"You have your way. Danny will stay at bay for now" Mason told his son shortly as he hung up the phone. _

^..^

Kyle stared at the scene in front of him, his biological and adoptive father standing outside his bedroom door...together. He glanced back into the room and saw Alexis sitting up on the bed looking at him, he immediately shut door and turned back to his father.

"What is he doing here?" Kyle asked bitterly as he looked at Danny, the older man just smiled cockily.

Mason smirked. "He is going to pay your brothers a visit for me. Shall we discuss this in my office?"

"Let me put a shirt on" Kyle muttered as he watched his father and Danny head to down the hall.

Walking back into the room he noticed Lexi stared at him with curiosity burning in her eyes but he ignored her as he pulled his shirt off the floor. He was pissed that his father would even consider inviting Danny into the house, but he couldn't swallow that nerves that were forming in his throat at the thought of Danny visiting his brothers. They hated the old man.

"Kyle" Lexi murmured and he glanced at her.

"Eat downstairs" Kyle grunted but Lexi frowned as he turned back to the door.

Lexi bit her lip as she thought about how he would react to her next question. "Who was that?"

Kyle looked over his shoulder at her. "My biological father, though it's none of your business" Kyle warned her and Lexi quickly nodded. "Get downstairs and eat something, when I come back we'll be taking a shower"

Lexi grinned at the thought of showering with him. "Okay" She slid off the bed and moved over to him reaching up she kissed his cheek. "I'll be here if you want to yell and scream later"

Kyle chuckled. "Offering huh? That's new; you hate it when I yell at you"

Lexi giggled. "That's when you're yelling at me. You'll be more so yelling about your fathers"

Kyle glared. "Don't call him that"

Lexi swallowed. "Sorry...I didn't think" She hadn't meant anything by referring to Danny as his father.

Kyle nodded as he stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later, baby"

^..^

Walking into the office he masked his emotions at the sight of his sperm donor and the man he grew up calling father, they were chuckling softly as they took a drink from their cup.

Kyle could feel Danny's eyes on him as he shut the door. "Son...how have you been?"

Kyle glared. "Don't fucking call me that. What are you playing at?" Kyle demanded to know as he looked at the both of them.

Mason looked at his son, a deadly expression in his eyes. "Sit down!" Mason thundered and Kyle did as demanded. "You'll keep your attitude in check when dealing with me, son" Mason reminded with a stern voice and Kyle nodded.

"Of course, Father" Kyle said apologetically, he realised that until he knew what his father's game was that it was better to play by the rules he grew up with.

Mason leaned back in chair and smirked. "Danny is going to be paying a little visit to your brothers on my request. Just a little reminder to you after the...after the stunt you pulled"

Kyle didn't give the reaction which he knew the old man wished for. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from you father. If you'll excuse me, I must deal with my wife" Kyle said, using Alexis as an excuse to vacate the room. He knew had no choice other than to contact his brothers and warn them.

Mason grunted. "What's the brat done this time?"

Kyle knew he had to think on his feet. "It's my business but I will be leaving the compound, my phone will be on for you to reach me" Kyle informed him and Mason raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

Kyle fought the urge to shout. "Out. I have something I need Alexis to see"

Mason clicked his tongue but nodded. "Keep her inline"

Kyle nodded. "Of course"

Danny chuckled from his seat. "I like how ya treat your women as business. It's a man's job to teach a woman her place"

Kyle wanted to punch him, land a right hook to his jaw. He hated the thought of treating Alexis like business but he really had no choice. "Yeah, well it's clearer that way" Kyle responded knowing it would impress his father as he opened the door and left the office, feeling repulsed by what his father was doing.

The thought of Danny Braxton going to Summerbay and squirming his way into his brother lives, bringing hell to them; it caused Kyle to calm up. He didn't know what his father's game plan was exactly but he could already feel the effects.

Walking into the bedroom he grabbed the burner mobile and shot a quick text off.

_**'I got no other choice, I have to come back, have to speak to you about something important, can't wait. Meet at Angelo's at 9pm. Don't be late. Leave the children home' **_

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Their love ones are alive being held captive by a man, a dangerous man. One woman comes to the bay and suddenly the Braxton boy's lives are in turmoil, they are suddenly enlightened to how bad their brother's life was. Can they get back those they lost? _

_._

_._

_Please drop a review. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Thirteen:_

Charlie sat in the booth at the Angelo's tapping her foot on the ground, her fingers tugging at the bottom of her cardigan as she waited for Kyle to walk through the door. She was beyond nervous at the thought that something had happened to either one of them, ever since that text message had come through on Brax's phone she had been quiet, thinking ever possible scenarios over in her head.  
Brax laid a hand gently on her thigh and Charlie looked at him. She knew they didn't care like she did; Heath and Casey had come reluctantly, they were happy to get rid of him, never having to see his face again.

"Charlie…"

At the sound of Brax's voice, Charlie shook her head.

"No. Don't" Charlie said as she looked at him. "They have to be okay, you don't understand. They have to be" Charlie told him sharply as the clicking of shoes along the floor made her glanced up.

Charlie sighed in relief at the sight of them but by looking at Kyle she could tell he'd been hit, more than once. But looking at Lexi she let a small smile grace her lips. Kyle had kept his promise because Lexi looked untouched.

"Well, what do you want?" Brax grunted as he moved to stand up, Charlie had jumped out of the booth and was making her way to them; she wrapped her arms around Lexi and hugged tight.

"Thank god you are okay, I was so worried" Charlie said softly.

Kyle sighed as glanced at his watch. "My father is furious, since he doesn't have Charlie any more he is taking different measures. Your father will be arriving in the bay sometime in the next twenty four hours"

Heath scoffed as he stood up. "Dads in jail"

Kyle glanced at him. "He's sitting in my house, he's coming here"

Brax groaned as he dropped into a chair. "You really have a habit of screwing our lives up"

Kyle sighed. "Isn't my fault, I got Charlie back to you but in return my father has come up with a new plan. I don't know all the details but he cautious around him" Kyle told them as Charlie move forward and tilted his chin up.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, her voice was filled with concern.

Kyle lightly pushed her hand away. "Nothing to concern yourself with" Kyle told her, he didn't want her worry, not when it wasn't necessary.

Charlie glared. "You said everything was good"

"It is" Kyle told her.

Charlie spun slightly to face Lexi. "The truth?"

Lexi bit her bottom lip and turned her head to the floor. She knew better than to speak about what happened within Mason's house. Speaking about Mason's business could land people killed, she hated the thought of him finding out she had spoken out of turn about his business yet again.

"Lexi..." Charlie pleaded with the girl didn't say anything.

Kyle sighed. "Charlie, don't worry, I'm fine, she is fine. I just came to warn you about Danny"

Charlie looked at him with fiery eyes. "You promised you'd be safe" Charlie accused.

"I am" Kyle promised but it seemed to be in vain.

Charlie gestured to his face. "That's what you think safe is. Kyle!"

Kyle glared at her. "You knew I wasn't going to get off Charlie, it's a couple of bruises. They'll fade"

Brax stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist pulling her backwards at the sight of Kyle's glare. "Watch it" Brax warned.

Kyle glanced at him. "What? You think I'm going to hurt her?" Kyle demanded to know. "I've never hurt her"

Casey looked at him as he gestured to Lexi. "But you've hurt her"

To everyone's surprise Lexi stepped forward. "Don't judge. You have no idea what our lives are like, you've had it easy. He wouldn't lay a hand on me unless I allowed it" Lexi told Casey firmly as she looked back at Brax and Heath. "You need to listen; your lives are Mason's business now"

Kyle gripped Alexis's hand and pulled her back into him, letting his hand hover on her hip at the curve or her bottom loosely. "I'll gather as much information on him as possible, try and find out what my father has him doing exactly. But under no circumstances should you leave Charlie alone with him, and never…" Kyle looked at Heath and Brax dead in the eye, his voice strong. "Never let him see the children"

Heath raised an eyebrow. "Now you're suddenly trying to protect us?"

Kyle rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I've always been trying, Heath"

Casey scoffed. "Yeah, sure, that's way you kept Charlie away from Ruby and Brax, took my nephew from his parents"

Kyle drew in a deep breath as his phone started ringing loudly, pulling it out of his pocket he couldn't contain the groan of anger as he lifted it to his ear. "Be quiet" He told everyone as he clicked the answer button. "Father?"

"_Get home. I have a business proposition for you and your father would like to meet his daughter in-law" _

Kyle flinched at the sadistic tone in his father's voice, glancing down at Lexi; he couldn't help but pull her closer to him. "I'm on my way, but he isn't meeting my wife"

"_Kyle…"_

Kyle cut him off with sharp words. "She's my wife, she speaks to who I allow and I won't have her going anywhere near Danny Braxton. You want me to control her, then you got it, I'll control who she talks to. Danny Braxton isn't on the list" Kyle said sternly.

"_Now. Now, my dear boy. Filled with such anger for your father. I must say though I am glad you have come to your senses regarding Alexis, it is how you treat a woman, my boy" _

Kyle shuttered at his father's approval, to him it was sick, horrifying. "Well it is what you want, Father and I hate to disappoint"

"_She is with you now?"_

"Yes" Kyle said as he looked down at Lexi, she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"_Make her scream" _

Kyle's eyes darkened at his father's sudden order. "What? No"

"_Do it, Kyle. I know exactly where you are, who you're talking to and why. Now make the damn brat scream or I'll make sure the next scream you hear comes from Charlotte when I put a bullet in her head" _

Kyle tightened his grasp on the phone as he dropped it to his side, looking at Lexi he could see the inquisitive look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby" Kyle mouthed as he pulled her towards him and dug his fingers lightly in her hip. "Scream, now" Kyle demanded quietly into her ear as he dug his fingers in a little deeper, it was enough to cause discomfort but not enough to hurt. "Damn Lexi, scream!" Kyle ordered.

Lexi let off a loud scream, shocking the brothers and causing Charlie to flinch into Brax's chest.

"Kyle" Charlie whispered and Kyle glanced at her with a silencing look as he raised the phone back to his ear, rubbing Lexi's waist with his hand.

"You good now, Father?"

"_Well I must say my pleasure comes from that girl's pain, I really do despise her. I shouldn't have let you have a say that day, I probably would have discarded her and chosen another" _

Kyle shook. "Well I prefer Lexi, if I'm going to be forced into a marriage the least I should get is being able to choose"

"_Return home, I have much to discuss. If you do not wish for your father to meet her then I suggest you do something to make her invisible" _

Kyle ended the call and placed his phone back into his pocket, looking at Lexi, he couldn't contain the groan. "You okay?"

Lexi nodded. "It didn't hurt, you barely did anything. Why did I have to scream?" Lexi asked.

"Father wanted to hear it"

Brax sneered. "Your father is a fucking sadist" Brax told him.

Kyle simply nodded. "I know and he's not going to change. Nothing traces back to the old man, the only way I'll ever escape him is if he dies"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


End file.
